The Angel that Took me out of my Darkness
by XxevilemoangelxX
Summary: Bella has to live in Forks with her Uncle George. Why? And what happens when she meets a certain Edward? Read and find out. First Fanfic. Chapter 16 is up! Rated M for later chapters. Slight OCC!EDWARD AND BELLA NO MATTER WHAT!
1. Memories

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it.**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 1**

**Memories**

As looked out the window of the plane, I spotted him easily. He never changed, always unsmiling, unfriendly, and always mad as ever. George (my uncle, but I always called him George) didn't really like the idea of me living with him, but where was I to go?

As I got off the plane, he just took my bags and put them in the trunk of the police car and got. He didn't even ask me how I was or even a simple 'hi' but I didn't complain, I really liked quiet these days than talking, ever since my parents died, I stopped myself right there, I didn't want to think about that now for the fear that I would start crying, so I shut the memory down.

The ride back to his house was quiet, but again, I didn't complain. When we arrived, he just got my bags and entered the house, I followed. I saw him going up the stairs, but I stayed where I was, I didn't know if I was to go up there too, but when he heard that I wasn't following, he turned around and said, "Aren't you coming?" I didn't say anything, so I just followed him.

I had the room facing the yard, George put my bags on the bed and said, "Since I work everyday, you won't see me from 5 a.m. to 7 p.m. everyday. There will be a truck in the drive way in the morning, use it to get to school and wherever you want to go, I don't really care. Even though I'm supposed to take care of you, you are old enough to take care of yourself, so don't bug me. I know you don't want to be here, and I don't want you here, so just pretend I don't exist and we won't have a problem, got it?" I nodded my head a little, and with that he left.

It's funny, he's the chief police guy here, but he really doesn't care what happens to me, whatever, what do I care? At least I can mourn by myself without anyone breathing down my neck.

I put everything up and got into bed, but couldn't sleep, the rain outside was too loud. I missed the sun, I missed phoenix, but most importantly, I missed Charlie and Renee. _No, don't think about that, you'll only hurt yourself more_, but I started crying anyways. I didn't even want to think about tomorrow…

I woke up and got ready for school. As George said, he wasn't there, and there was a truck in the drive way. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab, and to my intense surprise, I loved it. I got in and headed for my hell. (P.S. her truck doesn't make that loud sound, it was embarrassing, so I didn't add it)

The school wasn't that hard to find even though it didn't stand out. I parked in front of the office, and got my schedule. The woman behind the counter was smiling friendly, but I didn't feel the need to be friendly to I just frowned, so I just got my schedule and map, and went back to the car. Inside I memorized the school and went to first period English.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, sometimes people would ask me questions, and I would just answer short to the point answers and walk away. Everyone stared, so it was uncomfortable.

I was walking to lunch with a girl named Jessica, to me, she was sort of self-centered. She only talked about herself, and never stopped talking. After a while, I toned her out.

By now we were sitting at the lunch table, and that's when I saw them. All of them were perfect in everyway that I couldn't look away. Jessica saw me staring and giggled a little. She started talking when I just kept staring.

"That's the Cullens and Hales. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hales, Rosalie Hales and Emmett Cullen, and last but not least, the only one single but too good for everyone, Edward Cullen, he's the one with the reddish-brownish hair." As she said Edward's name, he looked up and we looked away. Jessica giggled again, but I remained unemotional as always.

By the way she said his name, I could tell he had rejected her, but didn't say any more on the subject, nor did I look at them again.

After trying to pretend that I was interested in what they were saying, I got up and walked to 6th period biology. At the doorway, I looked around for an empty seat, and I did see one, right next to Edward Cullen, but I ignored him and walked straight to the front of the room.

As I passed him, he went rigid in his seat, and as I met his coal-black furious eyes, I almost tripped on a book, but caught myself at the last moment. I felt my unemotional face show my fear of him, so I composed it at the last minute. My teacher, Mr. Banner, sent me to the only available seat.

As I went to sit by him, I kept my face down and my face behind the mask which took me years to perfect, but as I sat down, I glimpsed him sitting on the extreme edge of the chair as far away from me as possible. For the entire class period, I did a good job of not looking at him, but I slipped when there was only a couple of minutes left, and when I looked at him, I regretted it. He was still looking at me with furious eyes, I tried to keep my face behind the mask, but, of course, I slipped up again. As I was trying to compose myself, I saw his eyes soften a little.

At that moment, the bell rang and he was gone. I didn't understand him at all but tried to ignore it with no success, I was still trying to forget what just happened when a boy came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton, and you're Isabella right?" I knew he knew who I was, but didn't say it.

"Bella", and with that I started to walk out, but Mike caught up with me.

"What's your next class?" I really wanted him to go away, but I didn't want to seem like a bitch.

"um, gym", I kept my answers short hoping that he would go away with no luck. His next class was also gym and he decided to walk me. Like I said, just my luck.

He mostly provided the conversation, but I ignored him. When I got to gym, I walked straight into the girls' locker room without stopping or saying goodbye. From behind me I heard Mike say a quiet 'bye' but just kept walking.

The teacher didn't make me dress for which I was thankful, but as I sat on the bleachers, I started to think about Edward and his behavior. I didn't want to think about that so my thoughts automatically went to my parents and how my life has been so fucked up.

This time when the memory came to me, I let it, I remember, I was just 7 years old when it happened…

"_Dad! Look out!" but I was too late. My dad was turned toward Renee and smiling at her, just as she was doing. The truck hit us head on. The last thing I saw was Renee throwing her arms around me, trying to protect me._

_Why does my head hurt so much? Where's Charlie and Renee? Where am I?_

_I slowly opened my eyes to a blinding white light. I struggled my eyes open, but after 5 minutes of sitting there trying to remember what happened and why I was in a hospital, a grandmotherly nurse cam e in, and when she saw that I was awake, she smiled._

"_Hey, you're awake, finally, I was starting to get worried."_

"_Wh-what do you mean I'm finally awake? How long was I asleep? Where are my parents?" At the mention of my parents, her smile instantly vanished, and that made me get a little worried. Why I don't know, as she stood there uncomfortably, the memory came to me like a ton of bricks._

_I tried to speak, but only a small gasping noise came from me. I remembered what happened, and realized why her smile faded at the mention of my parents. I tried to say maybe they were just hurt, not dead, but those thoughts were squashed when I heard the pain, sadness, and nervousness in her voice._

"_Sweetie", that's all she had to say, I broke down crying, she came over and tried to comfort me, but it was no use. That was the day that my life started to get fucked up…_

I stopped the memory right there because I felt tears on my cheeks. I quickly brushed them away, but Mike was coming over to me with a concerned look on his face. _Damn, he saw me crying, _but I didn't want him to be concerned, but I was saved by the bell (no pun intended). I swiftly got up and went towards the office so I wouldn't have to talk to Mike about why I was crying.

I made sure I had wiped away all the tears before I entered the office. Inside, Edward was there. I pushed myself against the wall and waited until he left. I picked up the conversation quickly. He wanted to get out of 6th hour biology to any other time. I didn't want to think that this was my fault, maybe something had happened before I got there, yeah, that's what happened, but just then a girl stepped in, and set a piece of paper in a basket and went back out, but not before the air from outside blew my hair around my face.

I saw Edward go rigid and turned to face me with furious eyes, but once again, after a while, his eyes softened. He turned back toward the woman and said, "Fine then, I can see that's it's impossible." And with that he left.

The receptionist saw that I was a little shaken and asked if I was alright. I just gave her the slip of paper, nodded a little, and went to my truck, trying to figure out what the heck was wrong with Edward. I knew that he was going to be in my mind for the rest of the night.

**Well, hoped you liked it, since it's summer vacation, I'll probably have the next chapter up by tomorrow, or will wait to see how many reviews I will get. Please review, I want to hear what to hear what you thought of it. Opinions are wanted.**

**Vargas13**


	2. Broken Promises

**I want to thank fangsgirl007, baspela, and Diddly for the reviews so far. I'm glad you liked it. Well, I am making this up as I go, so I hope you like this chapter too.**

**P.S. I still don't own Twilight sadly.**

**Chapter 2**

**Promises Broken**

I was right, since I got home, all I thought of was Edward, and I hated it. Since Renee and Charlie died, I tried to disconnect myself from people, and I was doing well so far, I wanted to keep it that way so I really tried not to think of Edward, and I promised myself that I would do the same for the time I was stuck here. I hoped I could keep that promise.

To keep myself busy, I decided to make dinner for George . I looked at the clock, it was 6:24 p.m., so I started to make steak with mash potatoes. As that was cooking, I did my homework, and after 30 minutes, that was done.

As I was putting the food on the table, George walked in, he saw the food and looked at me. "Look, I don't want you to look after me like a baby, don't cook for me, just cook for yourself, I eat at work, so don't waste your time, got it?" and with that he left.

I found myself getting angry, here I was trying to be nice, but George had to be the jerk that he was and made me regret ever doing anything nice for him. _No wonder Mary (his ex-wife) left him. _I thought. I tried to put it out of my head. If he wanted to act like I didn't exist, then I would do the same.

I finished my dinner by myself, and put the leftovers in the refrigerator for tomorrow. I went into my room to get my bag of toiletries (is that how you spell it?), and went into the bathroom. I spent an hour in there. Mostly in the shower trying to soak away everything that happened today. After that, I went to bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I went to school with as much excitement as yesterday. Eric, Mike, and Tyler thought that because it was another day, I would probably talk to then today, but no luck. Every time they would talk to me, I would say one word answers, and walk away. When would they learn?  
At least Mike didn't bring up what happened yesterday, maybe he wanted to talk to me alone then he would bring it up, but whatever, at least he wasn't bringing it up in front of people.

Going to lunch, Jessica was next to me talking about herself again. I never asked her to walk with me, nor did I answer her questions, but that didn't seem to disturb her one bit, but she was disturbing me.

I tried to get away by sitting at an empty table without getting lunch, but luck was not on my side today. After everyone got their lunches, they sat down with me, it was like they were saying, wherever I sat, they sat too. I just ignored them, but they kept talking to me like I cared about what they were saying, which I didn't.

My eyes wandered by themselves to that table in the corner, they were laughing. I felt like I was looking at a movie. I didn't notice I was still staring at them when Edward turned around to meet my eyes. I noticed that something was different about him today, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I made my face look like I was just spacing so it wouldn't seem like I was staring, but he didn't look away.

Then what he did took me by surprise, he smiled at me. A crooked smile that took my breath away. I felt my face getting red and hated it, I looked away.

Mike then asked me if I wanted to go to a trip to the beach that they were planning. At first, I acted like I didn't hear him, but he just asked again.

"um, I don't think so." I really wish that he would accept that and let it go, but it seemed that ever since my parents died, I wasn't getting much luck.

"Why not? It'll be fun, and the weather man said that it would be sunny that day." I wanted to believe that, that at a place like this, that the sun still existed, but if I had to go with a crowd of people, no thanks.

"I don't think George will let me go, he's really overprotective." That was the opposite of what George was like. He wouldn't care if I told him I was jumping of a cliff, he didn't like me. He was mad at Charlie for getting Renee, so he didn't like me, but I didn't care. At least I didn't have to go family to family ay more.

"Oh, well alright." I could tell he was disappointed, but did I care, wait for it, no.

At that moment, I got up and decided to wander the halls until my next class started. As I made it to the end of the hallway, I remembered about Edward and how he smiled at me. Did I just make up how he acted yesterday?

I didn't hear anyone approach so when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Yesterday, I didn't introduce myself properly, I'm Edward Cullen Bella right?" I looked up at him stunned, he was standing a couple of inches away, a small smile on his lips. I realized that he must have saw me get up and followed me. As I thought of this, I was still staring at him. then his smile went away, and I remembered that he wanted an answer.

"Um, yeah, why didn't you call me Isabella?"

"I heard that you liked Bella more, but if you like Isabella…" I felt stupid, he probably thought I was mental for taking so long to answer, and in return, answered him with a stupid reply.

"No, I like Bella more, but I was surprised, everyone knows me by Isabella."

"Oh."

"You look different today somehow, but I can't quite put my finger on it." I muttered, mostly to myself, but when I said that, he just smiled again.

"Well, tell me when you find it, I followed you to tell you that I'm sorry. Yesterday, I was having a bad day and took out that anger on you. I hope that you will be able to forget my behavior and start fresh?" His eyes were sort of pleading which took me by surprise.

"Um, yeah sure," that was the only thing I could say at the moment because he smiled that crooked smile and I couldn't look away, as I looked into his eyes, I noticed the difference. "Did you get contacts?"

"No." He seemed stunned.

"Oh, because your eyes are a different color today." He looked away. I was sure his eyes were different, but didn't say more on the subject.

"I think we should get to class." Edward mumbled. I looked around and noticed that the hallway was full, and people were staring at us like we were sculptures at the museum. I didn't like being the center of attention so I walked with Edward to class.

He didn't talk to me the entire period. Not an ignoring quiet, but a quiet like he didn't know what to say.

When the bell rang to go to 7th period, he got up and walked out. I acted like I didn't notice. As I was walking out, Mike caught up with me. I was right, he wanted to be alone to talk to me about what happened.

"Hey Bella, I see you were talking to Edward today." I just nodded my head.

"I guess, to me he's kind of weird, but whatever. I just wanted to ask if you were alright. I mean yesterday, you were crying, and I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." I didn't want to have this conversation, so tried to make up an excuse.

"Yeah I'm alright, I was just thinking of something, not important." At that moment, I walked into the girls locker room without stopping like yesterday.

I heard Mike mumble something like 'alright' but ignored it.

Gym was horrible, I don't want to go into any details, but let's just say that my head my head was really hurting as I walked out.

As I was driving home, I thought of how Edward acted today, and I realized that I broke my promise. not just did I think about him, but I talked to him. All the way home, I thought about Edward, not caring about my promise.

**Well, I hoped you liked it, I'll start thinking of another chapter just for all my reviewers. Please review. Again, opinions wanted.**

**Cutiepie1993**


	3. More Than Falling

**I was waiting for someone to ask me 'if Bella lost her parents at 7, then why did she barely move in with George' someone did, I'll try to explain it in this chapter. **

**P.S. No such luck, still don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

**More Than Falling**

The next morning when I woke up, I noticed that something was different. It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized that there was no fog veiling my window.

I ran to the window and what I saw made me groan in horror. Snow was everywhere, and the driveway was solid ice. I was surprised, since I came to Forks, I haven't tripped or fallen. Maybe it's because I'm more careful, or because I walk slower, but I was still surprised. I knew that today, I was going to fall or trip sometime in the day.

I kept that realization in as I _slowly, _let me emphasize, _slowly, _to my truck. I was doing well until I got to my truck. When I got there, I slipped but luckily, caught hold of the door handle just in time.

As I was driving to school, I tried to drive slowly, but that didn't help. I wasn't really paying attention to the road because being the idiot that I was, my thoughts were on Edward. I didn't notice when I slowly started to speed up.

What I did notice was when my truck started to go from side to side and I couldn't control it. What I did notice was seeing people's shocked faces as they knew that I was about to crash. And what I did notice was Edwards face among all the others looking mortified and scared.

After that I blacked out because I felt the truck hit something and my head hit the steering wheel hard.

When I woke up, I was met with a blinding white light. I got scared, the last time I woke up to a blinding white light, my parents were dead. But before I could get too panicky, someone was telling me to calm down, I would know that voice from anywhere.

"It's alright, you're okay, please lay back down." I listened to Edward and laid back down. When I looked at him, he was smiling. I could feel my heart start beating fast, and I hated it. Then it hit me, in hospitals, don't they connect you to something that you can hear your heartbeat? But when I looked around, I wasn't connected to anything. I looked down at myself and noticed that all I had was bruises, nothing serious for machinery.

"So, are you feeling okay?" I looked back at Edward, he was still smiling, and I found it a little hard to talk.

"Um, yeah, I guess, what are you doing in here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I mean how did they let you come in here." He smiled as he realized what I meant.

"My dad is a doctor here, I just asked him if I could come in because I was really worried about you and he let me in, he told me that you were fine, but I wanted to make sure." I was about to ask why he seemed so concerned like he has known me my entire life, but someone entered.

"Hi, George." I said gloomily.

"They told me you were in a car accident, you don't look that bad so I'm guessing you're okay. They said you should stay a couple of more hours just in case you get in a coma, I'll be at the house at 7." And with that he left, he didn't even enter in the room, just stood at the door.

"Bye," I mumbled, I forgot that Edward was in the room, and that he just heard George's concerned reaction to what happened (note sarcasm).

"Well, he seems concerned." Edward mumbled. I couldn't help myself, I laughed a little. Edward looked surprised. I'm sure I did too. That was the first time I laughed since I got here, I'm pretty sure I haven't smiled either.

"Finally, I thought that you would never laugh, you should laugh more, you're prettier that way." I started to blush a little. "You're always frowning, trying to stay away from people, why are you always sad?"

"Why do you say that I'm always sad?" He smirked like saying 'are you kidding me'.

"You're eyes, on your first day here, remember I said that I had a bad day and was angry, well, when I looked into your eyes, there was so much sadness and hurt that I forgot my anger for that moment. May I ask why you came to Forks in the first place? Since you got here, I've always wondered about that." I always tried to stay away from people, ignore them and not answer any of their questions, but here I found myself blurting out my crappy life story to this stranger.

"When I was seven, my parents died in a car accident, I was in the car too, but I only lived because Renee, my mom, threw herself in the backseat and put her arms around me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now." As I was talking, I saw sadness in his face.

"I'm so sorry."

"Didn't she know that my life would have been better I had just died with them?" I mumbled so quietly that I barely understood my words, but the anger in Edwards face told me that he somehow heard what I said.

"Don't ever say that! You're parents would rather want you to live and grow up than die, you know that." He scared me, he had stood up when he started talking, and raised his voice a little. Right now he was sitting back down, and trying to compose himself. I was still a little stunned when he started talking again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear you talking like that. If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad that you are alive." Again, I blushed a little at his words. "May I ask you another question?" I nodded. "Well, you said that your parents died when you were seven, then how come you barely moved in with George now?" That was a good question, but it was complicated. think I can keep up."

"Well, Renee had me very young, and her parents kicked her out. Charlie's, my dad, parents took her in. But Charlie's brother, George, liked Renee and was angry that Charlie got her. He never liked Charlie for that. Well, when I was about 2 years old, Charlie's parents died of old age, and we stayed in the house because we had nowhere to go. George also lived there because he too had nowhere to go. All the time he was there, I don't think I remember him smiling once, but when I was 5 years old, he got married and moved out. I don't think that they really loved each other, but got married anyway.

"On the day of the car accident, we were going to the mall. My parents were looking at each other and not the road. You know the outcome, well after that, I was considered an orphan because my parents didn't come up with a will that said who I was to be left with. The orphanage thought it was because they didn't care who I ended up with. They were wrong, my parents loved me, and the only reason they didn't come up with a will is because they never thought that they would die so soon. But I didn't say anything, when they asked me if they knew a family member I could stay with, I said that I didn't know any.

"Of course I knew one, George, but I didn't want to go with him, he didn't like me, and I found out when I was 6 that he got a divorce. If he was angry and grumpy back then, I didn't want to see him now. So, the orphanage set me up for adoption, for years I went from family to family, but I was always sent back because I was both too sad and depressed, or didn't show emotion. I think the longest I stayed with a family was 3 months. Well after all those years, the adoption place finally got enough sense to realize that I wasn't going to get permantly adopted, so they did some digging and found out about George.

"At first, they yelled at me for not saying anything about him sooner, I just said that I forgot about him. It took them a while to make him take me, but he finally gave up. And here I am." I was shocked, I just explained my life story to Edward. He was quiet for a while. He didn't get to say anything because we heard the door open.

Their stood a man that was better than any movie star I've ever seen. From the resemblance that he shared with Edward, this must be his dad.

"Hello Bella, I hope you're feeling better." He walked toward me and put his fingers to my temples. After a while he smiled and said that I could go home if I wanted too.

"Um, thank you."

"Maybe Edward should take you home, just in case." I just nodded and Edward got up. In the waiting room, half the school was there, they stared at me as the saw who was taking me home, I tried to ignore their stares.

In the car, a very nice shiny Volvo, a thought came to me and I started to laugh. Edward looked at me surprised.

"What?"

"Well, this morning I was scared that I would trip, but I ended doing more that just fall." I started laughing and this time Edward joined me.

He parked outside my house and waited for me to get out, I didn't want to.

But I had too, as I was getting out, Edward said, "Oh, I forgot, Carlisle, my dad, told me to tell you that if you feel any pain, take some Tylenol, or to call me if you want me to drive you back to the hospital." He handed me his cell number.

"Thank you, what about my truck?"

"It wasn't hurt, don't worry, it'll be here in the morning." I didn't ask him how, just got out and walked to the house.

Inside I took a shower, and my head was starting to hurt, so I took the Tylenol, and went to bed early. That night, my dreams were filled with Edward.

**Well, there it is, hope that the question was answered. Sorry is there's any mistakes. Please review!!!**

**Cutiepie1993**


	4. Skipping

**Hey, I was going to wait until tomorrow to put up this chapter, but decided to put it up anyway. Warning: Fluff later on in chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight.**

**(Why do we need disclaimers anyway? Everyone knows that we don't own the things that we're writing. Sorry, just wanted to ask that, but seriously, if you have an answer, tell me.)**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 4 (Thursday)**

**Skipping**

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Edward's number on the stand right next to my bed. So I wouldn't lose it, I put it in the sock where I had all the money I have saved.

After I was done getting ready for school, I looked outside for my truck. I was relived when I saw that all the snow was washed away by the rain. A small smile was on my lips as I went toward my truck. I was surprised that it was there, I wondered how Edward got it here. I put that thought out of my head, but I would ask him later. I also noticed that it was unscratched. Not really surprising. That truck could take out a tank and still remain unharmed.

The first person I saw when I stepped out of my truck was Mike. _Great, it's going to be one of those days._

"Are you alright, yesterday they wouldn't let us go in the room, but the let Edward go in. I didn't think that that was fair just because his step dad is one of the doctors, but whatever, are you okay, I was so worried about you." I completely ignored his questions and the jealous tone of his voice as he said Edward asked him about something he said.

"Wait, Edward's _step dad. _Don't you mean dad?"

"No, his step dad, didn't he tell you? But that doesn't matter right now, the main thing is if you're alright."

"I gotta go, yes I'm alright." And with that, I left. I was going to ask Edward why he didn't tell me that he had a step dad.

The rest of the morning was _**horrible. **_All morning, people kept asking me how I was and if they could do anything if I was feeling dizzy. I think all I said for the entire morning was either 'no' or 'I'm fine'. The only thing that kept me from skipping was the thought of seeing Edward, and I didn't like that. I should be ignoring him, but instead, I was getting closer and closer.

As I stepped into the cafeteria, I saw that he wasn't at the table, his family was, but he wasn't. I felt like my attempts to stay in school today were pointless. I sat down at a table without getting anything to eat. I lost my appetite. I wanted to be alone, but everyone sat down with me, and again, kept asking of I wanted to go to the nurse. I ignored them. I would probably skip 6th and 7th period.

I had a feeling that someone was staring at me. You know that weird paranoid feeling, I was feeling it right now. I looked everywhere, and saw who it was. Edward, he was sitting at another table and not with his family. As I saw him, I saw him point to the seat in front of him.

"Does he mean you?!" That was Jessica, she saw me staring and also stared. The way she said the statement was kind of insulting.

"Yeah, I'll go see what he wants." I could feel their stares as I walked toward Edward.

"Why, don't you sit with me today, if you don't mind"

"I don't mind." I sat down. "So, this is new."

"Yeah, I thought that it was time for change, what about you, I thought that you would turn down my offer and go back to sitting with your friends. You're boyfriend seems pretty upset that you sat down with me, he doesn't like me." He was smiling as he said this, enjoying the fact that whoever he was talking about didn't like him.

"First of all, their not my friends, they just follow me around. Second of all, I don't have a boyfriend. And third of all, how do you know if that person doesn't like you or not?"

"I'm good at reading faces. So you're saying that Newton isn't your boyfriend?"

"_Mike? _Ew, no. I would never go out with him in a million years! I don't even like him as a friend. Speaking of Mike, he said something earlier that was interesting…"

"Go ahead"

"Well, I thought that Carlisle was your dad, but he said that he was your step dad. Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Well, you never asked, and I didn't lie. I see Carlisle like my dad, so again, I didn't lie. Why was it so interesting to you?"

"It's just that you two look so much alike, it's like he really is your dad. What happened to your real parents?"

"They died." I didn't want to talk about death anymore, so I switched to his siblings.

"Oh… so, are any of them your real siblings, or step siblings?"

"Emmett and Alice are my real siblings. Jasper and Rosalie are step siblings."

"Oh, I didn't know that, all of you look like real siblings. Well…" I couldn't say anything more because I saw Mike coming toward us. I wanted to smack the freaking smile off his lips.

He completely ignored Edward when he got to the table. Edward looked him with murder in his eyes. I wondered the reason behind that, but decided to ask him later.

"Hey Bella. You left before I could ask you something. I was wondering if I could talk to you out in the hallway?"

"Why? Can't you ask me right now?" I saw Edward's lips slowly go up in a smile.

"Please Bella, I want to ask you something in private."

"Um, fine. I'll be right back Edward." He nodded his head.

Mike led me into the hallway.

"Um, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend, and if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?"

"Look Mike, I don't like-" I couldn't say anything more, Mike was pressed up against me, kissing me. I struggled to get him off me, but I didn't have to struggle for long because I felt him being pulled off me.

"Can't you see that she doesn't like you? You get on her nerves and she just wants you to stay away from her. Now go before I really lose my temper." Edward's cold voice made me shiver, and he wasn't even talking to me! Mike looked at me, I bet he wanted me to tell him to stay and tell Edward to go, but I just narrowed my eyes at him, pissed as hell that he kissed me.

He looked back at Edward, and went back to the cafeteria, I bet that he was fighting the need to pee on himself. That would really be funny, but no, he walked into the cafeteria looking really shaken.

I turned to Edward and he was leaning on the lockers, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He was trying to calm himself down, I could tell he was pissed. That made me kind of happy, he was angry that Mike kissed me, did that mean he liked me?

An involuntary smile crept unto my lips. Edward looked up and looked confused.

"What are you smiling about." I could tell that he calmed down because his face was just confused, not angry.

"No reason. Thank you for pulling him off of me. I owe you big time." Hw smiled a little.

"No problem."

"I wonder, why did you come out here anyway? I said I was coming back. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you did come out here, but I'm just wondering." Again, he smiled.

"I was worried that he was going to do something stupid like this, so I planned to stay unseen that way if he did something stupid, I could stop it."

"Well, thank you for being so concerned." I was smiling when I said this. I was happy, a little happier than I should have been, that he was concerned about me.

"Why were you smiling, before, and don't tell me 'no reason'."

"I was just glad that you were concerned about me."

"Do you want to go to 6th and 7th period?" He changed the subject so quickly that I almost missed the question.

"Um, not really. To tell you the truth, I've been decided to skip school since 1st period."

"What made you stay?" 

"Well, I wanted to see you again." I looked down because I started to blush.

**Edward's POV**

She looked so cute. She looked down so I wouldn't see her blush but I still saw it.

At that moment, I knew that I loved her. And I knew that I would never hurt her, no matter how tempting she was. But at that moment, all I wanted to know was how her lips would feel against mine. I knew that if I did it, I wouldn't hurt her, I was positive about that. I really wanted to kiss her, but didn't want her to reject me. That would hurt me more than anything right now, but I decided to take that risk.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face up. I slowly leaned in my head down to hers, showing her what I was about to do that way if she didn't want to kiss me she could pull away. I really hoped she didn't.

When my lips met hers, it was like static electricity going through me. I loved it, I knew that this is what love felt like.

I was really hoping that she wouldn't pull away, regretting that she kissed me, she didn't. Instead, she brought her hand up and was messing with my hair. I hugged her closer, my arms wrapping around her waist. At that moment, her blood was too much for me. I slowly pulled away. I saw the hurt on her face, and knew that she liked me too. I smiled at her and said the only thing on my mind. "So, you want to skip the rest of the day?"

**Bella's POV**

OH MY GOD! I'm kissing Edward! EDWARD! I felt my hands go up and in his hair, in response he held me tighter. After a while of making out. He pulled away from me. I knew my face showed hurt.

When I looked up at him, he was grinning at me. At that moment I knew that I didn't just like him, but I was in _love _with him. I knew it because when we kissed, I felt static electricity go through me.

"So, you want to skip the rest of the day?" I laughed a little and nodded.

We spent the rest of the day and afternoon in his car. Not what you think, we were just talking. He mostly asked me questions about me, and I too asked him questions about him. I didn't know how long we have been talking until he asked me, "What time does George get home?"

"Seven." I looked at the clock and noticed that George was about to get home in 10 minutes.

"Oh, well I think I should go inside, oh yea I forgot." I handed him a piece of paper with my number in it. "I have your number, you should have mine too." He smiled.

"Oh yea, I forgot to ask you about that. Can I ask you something?"

"Well, since you have asking me questions all afternoon and I've answered them all, do you think I'm just going to tell you that you can't ask me another?" I could hear the teasing tone in my voice. He laughed.

"Yea, I guess you're right…"

"Well…"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? If you don't want to, it's alright, we could just stay friends but…"

"Yes, I would love too." He looked at me and smiled, then he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. I pulled away reluctantly, George was about to get home. I didn't know if he would get mad about Edward because he really didn't care about me, but I didn't want to take that chance.

"See, you tomorrow." I said as I was closing the door.

"Alright."

I went inside the house dazed. I couldn't believe it, how could someone like Edward want to be with me? But the way he looked at me made me think other wise. When he looked at me, I could tell that he loved me. As I thought about that, my stomach filled with butterflies.

As I was eating lasagna, George came in and went directly up to his room. Living with him was like living in my own place. I liked that he didn't talk a lot. When I was done, I took a shower, and went to bed. I was anxious to get to sleep so tomorrow I would see Edward. Again, Edward stared in my dreams.

**Well, there you have it. I like this chapter the most so far. Please Review!!! **

**Cutiepie1993**


	5. Snapped

**Thank you for all the reviews. It seems like chapter 4 was the most popular so far. Remember when I said that that was my favorite chapter? Well, now this one is. I bet a lot of you are wondering how Bella finds out Edwards secret if she didn't go to the beach. I came up with this twist last night. WARNING: If you are a Jacob fan, I don't think you should read this chapter, but it you're a Jacob fan but doesn't get angry to what happens, come on down. Hope you like it!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Snapped**

The next morning when I looked out my window, all I saw was fog. I mean I couldn't even see my truck.

I got ready for school and ate a quick bowl of cereal. As I was walking towards my truck, I felt an arm go around my waist and hold me closer. At first I panicked, but that was cut off by a musical laugh. I turned around in his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey, what are you dong here?"

"Just wanted to ask my girlfriend if she wanted to take a ride with me to school."

"Sure." I got in his car which I didn't even notice because there was too much fog.

On the way too school, it was quiet. We got there much faster than I would have expected.

Walking too class, everyone stared, mostly because we were holding hands. Everyone got the picture that we were now together. All day I heard whisperings about me and Edward. I tried really hard to ignore it, but failed.

Coming out of Spanish class, Jessica started to follow me, but when she saw Edward, she just turned and went the other way. Throughout the entire period, she asked me questions, but I just ignored her, or only answered questions with a 'yes' or 'no'.

"So, how was your day?"

"Bad, everyone was looking at me and talking about me like I didn't hear what they were saying, but I did!" I said that last part a little loudly so the people around me could hear. Edward just chuckled.

We walked to the cafeteria and sat down. Neither of us got anything to eat.

"Bella, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Um, no, why?"

"I wanted to ask you out on a date. To the movies, and then dinner?"

"Yeah, that'll be great!"

"I'll pick you up at around seven. Is that okay? I mean mostly George. Will he be mad about you going out?"

"George? Not likely. He doesn't care what I do, especially if I date someone. He probably wouldn't care if I got pregnant."

"Weird seeing that he is the chief here."

"I know, but whatever, hey I forgot to ask you. How did you get my truck to my house?"

"One of my many secrets. Come one, lets go to class." When I looked around, I noticed that he was right. It was almost empty. We walked to class hand in hand. Of course, everyone stared. Luckily today was a movie day, but the moment that the lights went out, I felt the urge to reach out and kiss Edward. I would've if there wasn't so many people around us.

When the bell rang I groaned in horror. "What's the matter?" By now we were outside the gym doors.

"Mike's going to be in there. I don't want to see him. I bet the only reason that he hasn't come up to talk with me is because you were with me all day. I don't want to talk to him."

"Try to ignore him. Don't worry, I'll be waiting here the moment you step out of the doors." With that he kissed me lightly and walked away. I dressed in a daze. It's wasn't fair the way he dazzled me with his eyes.

Mike didn't talk to me all through gym. As I was walking to the locker room to change, I felt someone grab my arm."

"Hey, let me-" Great, Mike.

"Bella, don't go out with Edward. You're too good for him. Go with me, I like you way more than he does, and if you still want to go out-"

"Mike, let me go! And by the way, I'm already going out with Edward, so just back off!" With that I pulled my arm away and changed quickly. When I stepped out, Edward was already there. He looked murderously angry.

"Hey."

"Newton is getting on my nerves. I saw when he tried to talk to you. I wanted to go in, but the coach didn't let me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to his car silently.

By the time we got to my house, he seemed to calm down a little. He surprised me by asking me questions about me again. I guess he didn't finish yesterday. We stayed in the car until 6:30.

"Maybe you should go inside and get ready. I'll be back in thirty minutes for you, okay?" His eyes were dazzling me, and I could barely speak for a moment.

"Yeah." We kissed for a while and I walked up to the house in a daze.

Twenty minutes later, as I was sitting on the couch, George walked in. He seemed pissed.

"George, are you alrig-"

"SEE, I KNEW HAVING YOU HERE WAS A MISTAKE!"

"What are you talking about?"

"LITTLE BITCH, YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. YOU WILL NEVER SEE EDWARD AGAIN, I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DOES TO YOU, BUT I WILL NOT SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOUR IDOICY!" I was confused, what did he mean by 'what he does to you', and why would he suffer?

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, NOW EITHER YOU GET THE HELL OUT, OR YOU NEVER SEE THAT MONSTER AGAIN."

"FIRST OF ALL, HE IS NOT A MONSTER, YOU AREN'T MAKING ANY SENSE, SECOND OF ALL, NO, I'M NOT GOING TO STOP SEEING HIM, AND THIRD OF ALL I WOULD GLADLY LEAVE, BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE THE ORPHANAGE SAID I HAD TO BE AT LEAST 18 IF I WANTED TO LEAVE, SO TOUGH LUCK!"

"THEN YOU WILL NOT BE SEEING HIM ANYMORE! IF YOU DO-"

"YOU'LL WHAT, DAMNIT GEORGE, WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! RENEE DIDN'T LOVE YOU, SHE LOVED CHARLIE, CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT AND MOVE ON? YOU HAD A NICE WOMAN WITH MARY, BUT NOOO, YOU HAD TO BE THE BASTARD THAT YOU ARE AND MESS THAT UP TOO. NO WONDER RENEE CHOSE CHARLIE!"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Then he snapped, and the next thing I felt shocked me beyond compare. He slapped me sp hard that I fell to the ground. He picked me up again and through me at the stairs. I felt my head hit the bottom step and felt the blood flowing out. Then he just kept kicking and hitting me. Even though I was partly unconscious, I could still make out what he was saying.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME HERE. YOU'LL REGRET EVER SAYING ANYTHING TO ME!" After that, I passed out.

**Jacobs POV**

"Only a few more minutes and I will see Bella again." I blushed at that. Ever since the first time that I saw her, I had a crush on her. I would go on every fishing trip with my dad only if Charlie was going because then I would get to see Bella again.

I was driving to see her even though I was clearly under aged to drive, but did I care, wait for it, no. I just wanted to see her again. My excuse for being there was to ask her how the truck was and to say how she was.

When I got there, I went to the door. As I was about to knock, I heard a girl's scream. I froze dead in my tracks and slowly opened the door. There I saw what looked like Bella covered in blood and George beating her more. He didn't realize that I had entered until I talked.

"George, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

He turned around stunned. "_Jacob."_

**George's POV**

I didn't know what I was doing. I just snapped. My body seemed to have a mind of it's own as I beat the little bitch. I knew I was talking, but I couldn't really hear myself. Even when I knew that she was unconscious, I still beat her, venting all my anger at her.

I didn't even hear the door open. I regret never locking it when I walked in.

"George, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

I turned around stunned. "_Jacob."_

I saw the shock on his face at what he saw. I knew that he was about to turn back around a make a run for it. I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. Before I knew what I was doing, I snapped his neck and killed him. I stood up, astonished at what I did.

Bella I didn't care about, but Jacob. He was a good kid, and didn't deserve this. I knew what I was to do next. I got Jacob and put him in the cruiser. I left Bella behind, that little bitch deserved what she got. I closed the door and drove.

After a couple of hours, I found just what I was looking for. A river. The first thing I did was throw Jacob in the water. I felt horrible about what I did to him. Next, I got on the ledge and jumped off. I didn't jump because I felt bad about Bella. I jumped because I felt bad about Jacob, and what was there left for me anyway? Renee didn't chose me, Mary left me, and know I would probably go to jail. Death was the best thing for me know. I didn't even struggle as I hit the water, just let it drag me into unconsciousness.

**Edward's POV**

Even though I was still a while away from Bella's house, I could still smell the blood. I drove even faster and got there within seconds. I smashed right through the door. The scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It took everything in my power not to suck the rest of the blood in her body. I knelt next to her and felt her pulse. I was so weak that I could barely hear it.

I whipped out my cell phone and called Carlisle. It didn't even ring once.

"He-"

"Bella's dieing! What do I do, her pulse is weak, what do I do?" I practically screamed.

"If you want her to live, you know what to do. If you do, bring her the instant you're done so she can change here. Be careful not to kill her if you bite her though. I would go, but if her pulse is as weak as you said, then she probably has seconds to live." With that he hung up so I wouldn't argue.

Before I knew what I was doing, my head was slowly going towards her neck. I would feel bad, but I didn't want her to die. She would probably hate me, but she didn't deserve to die because of her dumbass uncle. George's scent was all over her. He would pay big time.

When my teeth sinked into her neck, I immediately started to drink her blood. I was so good, I couldn't stop, but she already lost so much blood. With difficulty, I stopped. I picked her up and drove to my house. Secretly I was pleased that I had stopped. She wriggled and screamed all the way to my house. I felt like dirt, but I was too selfish. I didn't want too lose her. She didn't deserve what I did too her, but I would find out her reaction when the change was done. I couldn't bare the thought of her leaving when she found out what I was. If she did, I promised myself that I would let her. I wouldn't hold her back. I felt like crap the whole drive to my house.

**Well, hope you liked it!!! I love this chapter the most so far. I'll start thinking of the next chapter. Hope you are not mad at me for what I did to Jacob, but I wanted George out of the story without Edward killing him. Again, hope you're not mad at me. I'll update as soon as I can!! Please update!!!**

**P.S. Sorry I didn't put it up yesterday. I was reading Maximum Ride:3. You should read it, I was great!**

**Cutiepie1993**


	6. I Won't Stop you, I Won't blame you

**Hey People's, Thank you for all the reviews. Again, sorry I killed Jacob. I never liked him and I told myself if I did a fanfic, that I would kill him, so again sorry!!! Oh, I'M SO SORRY!!! In the last chapter, I didn't even say why George almost killed Bella. I was supposed to put it in, but forgot, I noticed when someone asked me about that. So again, SO SORRY!!! But I'll make it work in this chapter!!!**

**Chapter 6**

**I Won't Stop You, I Won't Blame You**

**Bella POV**

It won't stop. Every time I feel like it would go away, it comes back and is even greater each time. The pain, I don't know how long it's been. I could have been 1 minute, I hour, or even 1 month. I don't know, but the pain is like nothing I ever felt before. I could hear myself screaming, I could hear someone talking to me. But every time I tried to concentrate on the voice, the pain would just make me scream louder and I couldn't hear the voice anymore. _This can't be death, it's too painful, _I thought.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, I felt the pain die down. I didn't get my hopes up just incase the pain would come back even greater than before, but this time, it stopped completely. The first thing I noticed was all the smells. I could smell…someone, _I remember this scent from somewhere_. I opened my eyes and saw Edward, I was on a couch, he was right next to me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I think, what happened, aren't I supposed to be dead. I mean George…why did he do it? I don't get it, why did he get so upset that I was dating you. Why did he call you a monster? Why did he say that he didn't want to suffer because of me? I-I don't get it." The next thing I knew Edward's arms were around me. And I cried, but the problem was that I couldn't cry. I felt myself crying, but no tears came out. He saw that I was surprised about that.

"Bella, before I tell you everything, I'm just going to say something first. When I'm done explaining, and you don't want to be with me, I won't stop you. If you hate me and never want to see me again, I won't blame you, but just believe this. I'm so so sorry, truly I am." By now I was confused, I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Why would I not want to be with you Edward. I would never leave you, no matter what. I- I love you." I never said that to anyone other than my parents, I told myself a long time ago that I will never say it again, but I knew that Edward was an exception. I knew I loved him. I saw the agony in his eyes disappear for a second.

"I love you too." Then he kissed me, but it seemed different. He didn't seem as cautious with this kiss. But I wasn't complaining. After a couple of minutes, be pulled away.

"I wish we could do this all day, but you need to know the truth."

"Just say it Edward, I won't leave you no matter what."

"I hope so." I heard him mutter so quietly that I didn't think he meant for me to hear. "I'm so sorry about what George did to you, it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Edward, and why aren't I dead right now?"

"Bella, the whole town knows that we're together. Carlisle said that everyone at the hospital knows. Forks is such a small town that even a dad would know when his daughter has a boyfriend, or in this case an uncle. You see Bella, my family and I are, not…human. And because of me, you're just like us. One reason why some people stay away from us is because their scared that we might kill them or something, we wouldn't of course but people still stay away. When the whole town found out that, they were scared for you. Carlisle even said that when the people at the hospital found out, they called George and told him. He tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to them.

"Anyways, George was one of those people that stayed away from us, and when he found out, he probably thought that I would be around the house more, and would one day kill him, I wouldn't though. Well, what did he say when he got home?" At first I was speechless, they weren't human? What were they? And why would they kill people?

"Um, h-he said that you were a monster, for me to stay away from you, that he didn't want to suffer. I told him that I wouldn't stay away from you, and started to talk about what a bastard he was. That's was when he snapped…why are people scared that you would kill them? If we're not human then what are we?"

"Bella…we're vampires. Like I said before, George probably didn't want you with me because I would be at the house, and he probably thought that he would be too tempting and drink his blood. Or he probably thought that I would change you into a vampire, and you would kill him yourself. Whatever the reason, he still hurt you, and he's going to pay." Vampires, I really didn't believe it, didn't they only exist in movies. He saw the disbelief on my face.

"Bella, that pain that you were feeling a while ago, that's what all vampires go through before actually becoming a vampire. When I bit you, I released venom into you. If I drank all you're blood, yes you would've died, but because it was left to spread…well, you know the outcome. I'm so sorry Bella, like I said before, I won't stop you, I won't blame you. But believe me when I say I'm sorry. George was right, I am a monster. When I saw you on that floor covered in blood, I panicked. When I bit you, I almost killed you but I let go. Yes, I wanted you to live, but I knew that part of me changed you because I didn't want you to leave me. I'm so sorry. And know you're going to hate me and leave-" He stopped short when I hugged him tight. At first he was shocked, but then he hugged me back.

"Edward, you shouldn't be sorry for saving my life. I should be thanking you for doing it. And what makes you so sure that I will hate you and leave you?" He looked at me stunned.

"You would still love me and stay with me even after what I did to you?"

"And what did you do? Save me, yes Edward, I still love you and no, I won't leave you. I love you too much." He was still looking at me stunned when I kissed him. He kissed me back, but after a while.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you really are special. No wonder you're my _cantante." _I looked at him like 'what the heck are you saying'. He just chuckled.

"What I mean is that you're blood scent is stronger than anyone else's. You're harder to resist than other people. Remember that first day, when I looked at you furious. I was lying when I said I was having a bad day. I acted like that because you were so tempting. During that one hour, I thought of ways to lure you away from the school, but I shot each one down. I didn't want to disappoint my family. So I resisted you. I fed more, just to be safe. Even when I bit you, your blood was so, good, but I stopped because I love you. I didn't want to think of life without you."

"That first day, you're eyes were pitch black. Well, since you're giving me answers now, how come your eyes were always different colors each day?"

"Well, after we feed, our eyes are a soft honey color. But after each day, they get darker and darker because we need to feed again. It's sort of like a schedule. Honey-colored, don't feed, Black, feed. On that day, I was going to go hunting after school, that made you even more tempting."

"When you say feed…?"

"Don't worry, we feed on animal's blood. That's why are eyes are honey colored. Some vampires do drink human blood, you can tell because their eyes are red. Just like yours are now." He saw my eyes widen. He pointed at a closed door.

"There's the bathroom." I ran to it, surprisingly, I was there in less than a second. I turned to Edward, my eyes wide.

"That also comes with being a vampire. Super speed. I'll you the rest later." I nodded and walked in to the bathroom. I almost fell over in disbelief. My eyes were emerald red, sinister, but that's not why I almost fainted. I was…different. I had more curves than before I noticed. I couldn't begin to explain how I looked. More like a model. It took my breath away. I felt Edward put his arms around my waist.

"You look like you would faint if you were able to, what, are you surprised by the way you look?"

"Y-yes, I mean, I'm so different. I never looked anything like this before."

"What are you talking about? You were beautiful before too. Now, you're just paler like a vampire."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You don't believe me do you? Fine then, I'll make you believe one day, but anyway, Alice bought you something to wear. It's on the toilet seat. I'll step out so you can change." Only then did I realize that my clothes were soaked in blood. I changed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a simple pair of jeans, black shirt that said 'what are you looking at' and some black sandals. I stepped out and Edward automatically hugged me, I hugged him back.

"You know Bella, if you want to go, you can I won't stop you. Don't stay if you only feel bad for me. Stay because you want to, not for me." I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Edward, I love you, and yes, I'm staying because I want to _be _with you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me again. "Well, since you're staying, how about you get to know the family?" he said after we pulled apart.

"Um, yeah, but do they want to see me?"

"Bella, of course they want to see you, They've been waiting since I bit you that first day to see you. I had to convince them to get out so you wouldn't be alarmed when you were fully changed."

"Wait, how long did the change thing last?"

"Three days."

"Three days!"

"Yeah, that's how long it takes, now come on. Everyone said that the minute you learned about us, that they wanted to meet you." He pulled me out the room and downstairs.

**Hey, hope you like this one. Again, sorry about forget the whole forgetting a part thing. I tried to fit it in this chapter. Well, I'll see how many reviews I get before I put up the next chapter. Please review!!!**

**Cutiepie1993**


	7. Authors note

**Sorry, this authors not isn't important, just saying sorry I haven't updated, but will soon.**


	8. Meeting the Family

**Hey pplz. The last time I checked I had 40 reviews. Thank you all, I love everyone. The family problem still has me down, but my mom said that I needed to do something to keep my mind off of it. So I decided writing another chapter would help me keep my mind off of the problem. Well, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting the Family**

Edward pulled me down the stairs so fast that he practically carried me there. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, everyone was in the living room. Alice and Jasper were holding hands, Rosalie, sending me death glares, was sitting on Emmett's lap, and Carlisle and probably his wife were standing right next to each other. I never really asked Edward about his step mom, it never came to my mind.

"Bella, this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme." He pointed to each one individually. I smiled a little.

"Hi." The next thing I new, Alice was right in front of me. I heard Edward growl a little beside me. I just smiled a little.

"Hey Bella, I'm glad you're staying with us, tomorrow you want to go shopping? You need clothes, I'll let you borrow some more clothes until tomorrow, but I really want to go shopping and-"

"Alice, you can talk about that later, but right now I think Bella has some questions. Am I right?" Alice looked at Carlisle a little disappointed.

"Oh, alright." She walked back to Jasper and held his hand again. He gave her a small smile and gave her a small hug.

"Wait, how do you know that I'm staying? I barely told Edward that I was." Carlisle just smiled and motioned us to sit down.

That's when I learned everything. He repeated some things that I already knew, but I just listened. He told me about all the special things that come to being a vampire. Shining in the sun, speed, no sleeping, everything like that. I was shocked at everything he was telling me, but when he said that I would stay 17 forever, I'll admit at first I was scared, but then the thought came to me, _I'll be with Edward forever, _at that I found myself smiling. Then came the subject that really caught my attention and answered my question.

"Well, some vampires also get extra things. Your question before about how Alice knew that you were going to stay before u said it is because she can see the future. Jasper can control anyone's feeling around him. Rosalie, her beauty. Emmett his strength, Esme, her ability to love. Me, I can resist human blood. And Edward can read minds."

At that I froze. If Edward could read minds then he heard everything that I've been thinking. I knew that if I was human, I would have been blushing right now, I couldn't look Edward in the eyes. I heard him chuckle. It was so quiet that I barely heard it with my vampire hearing.

"Don't worry Bella, I can't read your mind." At that I whipped my head around and looked at him. I wanted to believe him and I did, but half of me didn't but it. He saw that half. "I serious Bella, I can't read your mind, no matter how hard I tried, and trust me, I tried." I smiled at that. I knew he was telling the truth because his voice rang with sincerity, and his eyes, to me, were practically screaming that he was telling the truth. Carlisle saw that I was pleased and chuckled.

"Well, now we need to know what your power is. So I'm asking you to pay attention to everything you do. Oh, and Edward, since your going to be with Bella most of the time, you also keep a look out." At this last sent sentence I looked down embarrassed. I looked over at Edward and was just smiling. Carlisle was about to get up when he looked like he remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Since you're staying Bella, will you want your own room, or will you be sharing a room with Edward?"

Edward looked at me like I would chose to get my own room. _He still thinks that I don't want to be with him, when will he learn that I love him, well, ill show him tonight. _I smiled at this last thought.

"Well, of course I'll share a room with Edward, if he really wants me there." I put on a sad face and made myself look hurt like he was going to reject me.

"Of course I want you there Bella. I'll always want you near me, never forget that." And with that he kissed me. I kissed him back. We kissed for about 2 minutes. 2 long and wonderful minutes when I heard someone clear their throat and I remembered that his family was still there. I pulled away quickly, embarrassed. Edward just chuckled. Carlisle and Esme were smiling at me. They said their goodbye's and left. Rosalie sent me another death glare and went up the stairs without saying a word. Emmett looked up at the stairs but didn't follow her right after.

"Well, Bella, glad to have you here. Sorry about Rosalie. Oh and just a reminder, tonight when you and Edward are in the room, try to keep it down. Remember, we have excellent hearing." And with that he ran to the stairs as Edward was about to hit him. I just looked down embarrassed. Next Jasper came up to me. Immediately I felt my embarrassment go away and felt calm. Jasper's power really did come in handy.

"I'm happy you decided to stay. Edward is really happy now. I want to thank you for that. I always felt his feelings and I was about to lose it. He was always sad. You're good for him, and he is not sad anymore. And for that I want to thank you." I smiled at him. I really liked to hear that I made Edward happy.

"Um, you're welcome?" I didn't know how to respond to something like that. He chuckled and went upstairs. And next came Alice.

"So Bella, you need to work on being around humans. How about we work on that at the mall. If you lose control, don't worry, I'll be there. So what do you say? We can go right now. What you're wearing if fine."

"Um…" I looked at Edward with pleading eyes.

"Alice…" Edward said.

"Oh come on Edward please. Only for a couple of hours. And it would be the perfect chance to buy what you wanted to buy."

"What are you going to buy?" I asked Edward.

"Um, just something for the both of us." He didn't say anything more.

"But, I don't like people spending money on me Alice, and I really don't like shopping."

"Oh, come on Bella, you really need clothes. Please." She gave me a pleading look that I couldn't say no to.

"Fine, but don't spend too much."

"Sorry Bella, but I can't make that promise." With that she grabbed me by the hand and led me to the door. I barely heard Edward say 'have fun' when I was in the car.

In the car Alice talked non-stop about how she was happy about me being changed and how I was making Edward happy. I was listening but then the scent of blood filled my nose. It smelled wonderful, but after Carlisle explained about how I was young and would want it so bad, I thought that maybe I would be jumping out the car and going crazy. But their blood was like a burger, yeah you wanted it, but you could also ignore it.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't I be trying to jump out the car and hunting those people down?"

"Actually, yeah. Don't you smell their blood?"

"Yeah, and it's good, but I can ignore it."

"Really? Well, at least we won't have to worry about you killing anyone. Hey, maybe that's your power. We'll tell Carlisle later, but now we shop!" And with that she parked, pulled me out the car, and pulled me to the mall. Inside the scent was stronger, but I could resist it.

"Are you sure you can resist their blood?" Alice whispered to me.

"Yeah." She seemed pleased with my answer and entered the first store we saw. Shopping with Alice was torture. We went to every store, and she always had to buy something from each one even when I protested. Finally when I thought that we were going to leave, she pulled me in another store. I didn't see the name of the store because she pulled me in quickly, but I automatically knew which store it was by the clothes in here. _Victoria's Secret. _

"Alice, no, not this store. Come on, let's go."

"Oh come on Bella, you need to entertain Edward somehow. And technically I'm not buying these clothes for you, but for Edward, so come on." Everyone in the store looked at us, I just looked down trying not to meet someone's eye. We spent more time here than any other store. Alice was flinging stuff at me that I didn't even notice what she was getting me. At the cashier, it was a boy around our age. He looked at all the clothes and smirked at me. I looked down again, embarrassed.

As we were walking out the store, Alice stopped dead in her tracks and looked sort of spaced. I knew that she was having a vision by the looks of it.

"Alice…?" She snapped out of it and pulled me by the arm quickly to the car. I was surprised that she could hold on to all the bags while I was struggling to keep them in my arms. When we got to the car she put all the bags in the car, put me in the passenger's seat, and was in the driver's seat in vampire speed.

"Alice? What's wrong? What happened? What did you see?"

"We didn't want to tell you this until you were with us for a while longer, but I'll tell you anyway. Right after Edward took you away, some neighbors probably heard the commotion and called the police. When the police got there and searched the house. They found your blood and someone else's blood." She saw my confused expression. "A boy named Jacob, the officers told his dad and his dad, Billy, said that Jacob was going to visit you."

"Billy…I remember that from somewhere. I think that was the man that went fishing with Charlie if I remember right. Wait, yeah, Jacob, I remember him, he always went to the fishing trips too. George killed him! Why?"

"The officers really don't know but they think that maybe Jacob witnessed your murder and George killed him too so he won't say anything. They aren't positive, it's just a guess. But back to what I was saying, when they found the blood they went searching for you, Jacob, and George because they couldn't find him. I had a vision about the news that's on in 1 minute. On the news they said that they found your uncle's car out by a river a couple of hours form here. In the river they found your uncle and Jacob. But they didn't find you, so they are going to search more in the river just in case you went further into the water. If they don't find you then they will look around the woods hear your house. Of course they won't find you, and when they won't, they will come to our house because everyone in town knows that Edward is your boyfriend. But don't worry, that'll be in two days. Edward will tell them that he has no idea, look upset and everything. Then we will make up something about Carlisle getting another job. So we can move." I looked down, Jacob had to die just because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. And because of me. That hurt me more. Also, the Cullen's had to move because of me, I was just walking trouble.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I didn't notice that Alice was staring at me.

"Edward should have just let me die, I-"

"Bella, don't ever say that. Edward loves you and I know you love him too. It would have killed him if you died. Literally. You-"

"But come on Alice, Jacob is dead because of me, and now your family has to move just because of _me_!"

"Bella, Jacob's death is not your fault. George killed him not you. And we're used to moving. We were already planning to leave because people are getting suspicious. You just gave us another reason move. Come on everyone loves you in _our _family. Don't forget that, they are your family now too." I found myself smiling.

"Thank you Alice." I saw the house come into view. We got out, got the bags and went inside. The second I opened the door, Edward was right there. He looked at Alice and I knew that she was telling him everything she told me. He nodded and stepped aside so we could enter. Everyone was in the living room. Carlisle and Esme both smiled at me. Edward took the bags from Alice, took my hand, and led me upstairs so Alice could tell everyone else what's going to happen. Once we were in our room he set all the bags down and hugged me, I just hugged back.

That's when noticed the bed.

**Sorry I left it there but I'm trying my hand at cliffhangers. Please don't be mad at me. Well, writing this did distract me from my dad. Well, the next chapter is going to be a fluffy chapter I think, yeah, that is what I'm gonna make it. I'm gonna see how many reviews I get before posting the new chapter. Hope you liked it. Plz review!!! **

**P.S. Sorry is there's some mistakes, was typing fast so I wouldn't forget none of the ideas I kept getting.**

**Cuitepie1993**


	9. Interruptions

**I'm so sorry, I know ya'll must hate me, I don't blame u. The good news is the family problem is over! So I'm probably going be able 2 put up more chapters. Okay, as promised, this is going be a fluff chapter. I've changed the rating to M just to be safe. Still trying to decide to go all the way, or interrupt it. But whatever I choose, there will be lemons in some part of this story. Hope u like it.**

**Disclaimer: No luck with me owning the books, they belong to Stephanie(sp?)**

**Chapter 8**

**Interruptions**

_Previous Chapter_

_Once we were in our room he set all the bags down and hugged me, I just hugged back._

_That's when noticed the bed._

I was positive that a bed wasn't in here before, not that I remembered anyway.

"Was that bed here before?" He chuckled.

"No, that's what I went to go buy today, I never really had a use for one since it was only me, but not I got you, so I figured I should get one." I was glad that he wasn't talking about everything that just happened downstairs. He probably knew that that was something I didn't want to discus at the moment. As he was talking I slowly walked to the bed and sat down. It was really soft and comfy. I laid on my back and sighed. I felt Edward put his hand around my waist and pull me closer.

"Please tell me this is the only thing you bought, you know I don't like people wasting money on me."

"Actually I bought something else."

"What is it?"

"Sorry, that present you will have to wait for." I just sighed, not arguing.

"Are you any better?" He barely whispered.

"Not really, but just by touching me I'm getting better." I opened my eyes and looked at him, he smiled.

"Well, maybe I can help with making you fell better faster." He grinned evilly and kissed me.

I rolled over so that I was on top of him. The kiss started slow and sweet, then it started to intensify. I felt his body press up against me more, and I did the same thing. Then his tongue went slowly across my lower lip, begging for entrance, and of course, I granted it. We kissed like that for a while, both breathing heavily even though we didn't need to breath at all.

When I felt his hands on my waist slowly travel up, and again go down. He hesitated right above my butt, probably seeing if I was going to get mad, of course I didn't, and he seemed to notice that. He continued down very slowly down my butt and continued to my legs, but his arms only went so far. This time when his hands passed my butt, they stayed there. He squeezed a little which made me smile against his lips.

I decided to tease him a little, I grinded my lower part of my body into a certain area, it seemed to do the trick because I was responded with a hard member, he groaned when I kept doing it, each time his member getting harder and harder.

I felt his hands slowly take off my shirt, I didn't argue. I wanted to show him how much he meaned to me. I saw lust in his eyes as he looked at my lacey black bra. With his tongue he slowly traced the outline of my bra. I moaned and closed my eyes, but at that moment there was a small knock at the door.

With my vampire speed I quickly put my shirt back on.

"Come in." Edward said when I had my shirt on, you could tell in his voice that he was annoyed for being interrupted. Alice came in, saw me on the floor, and Edward was on the bed. She looked down at Edward and I noticed why she seemed amused. It wasn't hard to miss the bulge that was in the middle of his pants. I stifled my laughter. Edward just put his arms over that certain area, he was clearly pissed.

"_Hate _to interrupt, but Carlisle wanted me to tell you that after the police come here and ask you if you know what happened to Bella, we will stay for more than a couple of days, less suspicious that way, but Bella cannot go out at all. Even though she looks different, she still looks too much like she did before, someone could notice her. Oh, and I also told Carlisle about Bella not attacking humans, and he said that that is great, and yes that's probably her power, but you will still have to take her out to hunt, just to be safe, maybe tomorrow. Well that's everything. I could've told you yesterday, but thought you wanted to know as soon as possible." She smiled so innocently at us, I just giggled a little, knowing exactly the other reason for her telling us now, Edward was hilarious right now, and I was trying to suppress my laughter. I wasn't one least bit mad or sad about what happened earlier. Her quest to lift my spirits worked better than she thought.

"Okay, thank you Alice, you can leave now." Edward's tone made me burst out laughing, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Alice, your truly evil." I said in between laughs, she just laughed and left, clearly still laughing. Edward still looked pissed. I climbed on the bed with him and sat in his lap, ignoring the fact that he was still semi-hard.

"Oh, come on Edward, at least I'm not upset anymore." At that he seemed to relax.

"Yeah, but she killed the mood." I smiled.

"We got the rest of eternity to get back in the mood." I turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Okay."

"So…tomorrow I have to go hunting?"

"Yup, I'm taking you."

"Alright, so what do we do for the rest of the night since the mood was killed." I could tell I was teasing him a little. He just scowled but when I kissed him, it went away.

"Let's see, how about I see everything that Alice bought you?" I kind of tensed, remembering the almost 4 bags filled with Victoria Secret things.

"No, it's okay Edward, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense, I want to." He dragged me to the floor and put all the bags in front of us. He instantly went for the Victoria Secret bag.

"Perv," I said under my breath, he chuckled. He pulled out item after item, looking lustful at each one and always looking at me after he looked at the item. I guessed he was trying to picture me in them. I was mainly staring at him and his expressions. Truthfully I didn't really want to see what Alice got me, way to embarrassing, but I knew I would have to sooner or later.

After he was done looking through all four bags, he just stared at me.

"What?" He hesitated before answering.

"I was wondering…if you could wear some of this stuff for me….so we can have something to do for the rest of the night." I was stunned that he asked me that, but then just smiled.

"You could look through all the other bags you know, that would take up a couple of hours." I said smiling evilly.

"Bellaaa, please. You did say we could try to get the mood back." I knew what I said, I said we had the rest or eternity to get the mood back, but didn't commit on it, I liked that he wanted to make love to me, but I didn't fell comfortable making love with a house full of vampires that was probably hearing every word at this moment. "Do you regret going as far as we did?"

I looked at him stunned. "Of course I don't Edward, I wish it did go farther, all the way, but I just don't feel right with making love to you where everyone is hear listening to us. If we were alone, then that would be a different story." He seemed to be relieved with what I said. I let out a big breath or air.

"That's good, I thought you regretted it." I sighed. Again I climbed onto his lap, my thighs on either side of his hips.

"Edward, when are you going to learn, I love you, never forget that. I will never regret anything I do with you because I love you and will always love you." With that I kissed him, hard. After a while of intense making out we broke apart. I leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you too." He smiled. "So….one day when we're alone you'll 'model' for me and …you know…?" I laughed, he never seemed to amaze me.

"Yup, when we're _alone_, then yes." He seemed satisfied with that. Then he picked me up by the waist, flicked the light off, and laid down on the bed holding me close to him.

"You know, you never told me what the other thing was that you bought today."

"Don't worry, you'll know in a matter of days." With that I smiled and closed my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep, but liked the feeling of Edward pressed up against me. I knew that this was the best night I've ever had.

**Well, hoped you liked it. I thought Alice interrupting would be better. Don't hate me. Can anyone guess what the other present was that Edward bought? Let's see of anyone can guess right. I'm going to see how many reviews I get before posting the next chapter up. Again hoped you liked it and review!!! Oh, and sorry if there's any mistakes, I was typing too fast.**

**Cutiepie1993**


	10. Do you regret this, Do you regret that

**Hey pplz. Thank you for all the reviews, I love them all. I also saw the guesses, but I won't say if that guess is right until the chapter that I want to bring up the present again. Okay, for this chapter is something that I thought up while trying to get some sleep. Anywayz, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Do you regret this, Do you regret that**

The feel of the wind all around me and the speed was exhilarating. The moment the sun rose, Edward and I left the house for my first feeding, and at the moment we were running hand in hand deep into the forest. When I felt Edward slow down, I did the same.

"Okay, now, can you smell anything?" Edward said.

"Yeah, lots of blood, I think I smell a bear." I said while sniffing. I was hungrier than I thought which shocked me seeing as I wasn't this hungry with humans. Either I wasn't that hungry when Alice took me to the mall, or I preferred animals over humans. But either way, I wanted that bear. Edward noticed, and chuckled.

"Yeah, I smell it too. Okay, first relax. Then only focus all your senses on the bear, that's important. If you just let go randomly, you'll get overwhelmed with all the other smells around you. Only focus on the bear. Also, animals can sense danger, so it'll probably run away or fight back. If it runs away, of course, keep chasing it. If it fights back, then you fight too. You're way faster and strongerso it won't stand a chance. When you get it, snap his neck so it'll be easier to feed on. Okay now, relax, focus, and go.

I nodded, relaxed, focused all my senses on the bear, and ran. The entire morning I was terrified I wouldn't know what to do, but it was like my body had a mind of its own.

Just like Edward said, the bear ran, but it only got a few yards before I caught up with it. I jumped on it and pushed it to the ground. It was a little hard to keep it down because it was struggling, so I snapped his neck.

He instantly went still, then I lowered my head to his neck and drank. I felt as the blood was going down the back of my neck, and how my hunger was slowly disappearing. By now the bear was dry. I got to and looked at it, only a lifeless dead body. I couldn't believe I just killed it, so easily.

I looked down at my shirt and it had a little bit of blood on it. I backed away from the bear until my back hit a tree. I didn't even notice I was sliding down until my butt touched the ground. I put my head in my hands and I knew if I could still cry, I would be right now.

Then I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I killed it Edward. I killed it without a second thought. I'm a monster, a horrible, hideous, heartless monster that deserves to die-"

"Don't ever say that Bella. You don't deserve to die. You are not a horrible, hideous, heartless monster, but just the opposite. You're a wonderful, stunningly beautiful, heart filled woman, who actually deserves more than this."

"Yeah, right."

"Bella…Bella look me in the eye." When I didn't move he took my hands from my face, brought his finger under my chin, and raised my head to meet his eyes.

He looked into my eyes for what felt like an eternity, then slowly brought his head close to mine and kissed me. When I felt his tongue lick against my lower lip asking for entrance, of course I granted it. We kissed non stop for 5 minutes, literally. Finally, he pulled away.

"Now, do you still think you're better off dead?"

"Not after that amazing kiss, but later on I probably will." After I said that he seemed like he wanted to ask me something but couldn't, always stopping before he got any words out. "Just say it, don't worry, I can handle it." He starred at me for a while.

"Do you regret staying with me?"

"What? Of course not. How can you ask me that?"

"You said that you'd be better off dead."

"Yeah, but only cause I killed the bear heartlessly. I didn't even think twice about it. That's why I don't think I should live. But never, never in a million years will I regret staying with you. I love you, and I always will, never forget that. It's just, I can't believe that I killed it without even thinking that I was hurting it."

"But see how upset you are right not? That means you do have a heart. Well technically you don't, but you know what I mean." I laughed at that one.

"Ha, I made you laugh. Now say 'I don't deserve to die'." I was still smiling, but made a show of locking my lips together and throwing away the key.

"Bella, say it or else." When I didn't say it, he started tickling me. In between my laughs you could still make out what I was saying.

"I…don't…deserve…to…die." When I said die he stopped tickling me, but I kept laughing. He too was also laughing.

"Now, can I ask you something." I said once the laughing fest died down.

"Go ahead."

"Do you regret changing me?" He looked at me stunned.

"What made you think I would regret something like that?"

"Always having to cheer me up, trying to keep up with my mood changes. Haven't you gotten tired? I mean what do you get in return?"

"Bella, I love being the one that can make you smile and laugh, and keeping up with your moods is getting easier and easier because everyday I get to know you better. And what do you mean what do I get in return. I get you, your hugs, your touches, your smiles, your laughter, your kisses, your love. What more would I want?"

"That's what I'm talking about. What if one day you realize that I'm not enough, 'cause I'm sure as hell not, and leave?"

"I'm never going to leave you Bella, and what do you mean you're not good enough?"

"What do you see in me? why did you choose me out of all the other prettier, smarter, better girls out there."

"Is that what this is about? You think you're not good enough for me?" When I didn't say anything, he took that as a confirmation. "Bella, you are the most beautiful, smartest, most loving woman I know. To be honest, you're way better than me, but out of all the guys out there, you chose me." Somehow throughout the conversation I managed to look away because I felt his fingers under my chin again and was met with his glorious face.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." I accused. I was surprised when he laughed.

"I can't believe you don't believe me. Well, only time will make you believe me, and I will make you believe me, you can count on that." He said as he smiled. Then again he leaned in and kissed me. I smiled against his lips.

"Okay, only time will tell." I said, glad cause that meant he would stay with me. then he got up and pulled me with him too.

"So, now where are we going?" I said.

"Hold on, I need to burn the rest of the bear."

"Why?"

"Just incase someone happens to go this deep into the forest, and just because it's safer this way."

I nodded, but looked away as he was about to burn it. When the fire died down he put his arm around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Now, about where we're going, would you like to go someplace special to me?"

"Aren't you going to feed?" I asked.

"Already did when you were feeding."

"Oh, then, okay." Instead of holding hands this time, he carried me.

"You know I can run."

"Yeah, but I like to have you in my arms. But if you'd rather run….?"

"No, it's okay." With that I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder. I barely felt him slow down. When he stopped completely I opened my eyes and he set me down.

We were in a meadow, a glorious, beautiful, perfect meadow, and when I looked at Edward, he was glowing, literally.

"Edward, this place is…is…."

"Speechless?" I just nodded.

"So you like it?"

"I love it! And if it's even possible, you look more glorious in the sun. Not that you need to be even more perfect."

"I should say the same about you." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Still don't believe me do you? Don't worry, I'll make you see the truth one day."

We spent the next 2 hours either touching each other's skin (face and arms, not anything under the clothes you pervs), kissing, or just laying on our backs. But mostly it was kissing. I never knew my life could be so perfect, but right now, it was/

I was kissing Edward when he instantly stopped and went rigid.

"What's wrong Edward?" At first he didn't respond. Instead he picked me up, put me on his back, and started running. Again I asked, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I just heard Alice's thoughts. She had a vision. In exactly one hour, there's going to be a pack of wolves at our house. The wolves think out family had something to do with Jacob's death, and they want revenge."

**Sorry I couldn't make it longer, I tried to but had to leave it at that cliffy. Again sorry. So how'd ya'll like it? Hope ya'll loved it. I don't now why, but I really like the title to this chapter. At first I was going to put 'The Meadow', but that title almost always shows up when he takes Bella to the meadow, so I decided to change it a bit. Again, hope you liked it. If there's any mistakes, sorry. Please review!!!**

**Cutiepie1993**


	11. Realizations

**Hey pplz. I'm sorry it took so long for me to put up another chapter. School really takes up most of my time. Well I finally had time so I put up this chapter. Hope you like it. ******

**Chapter 10**

**Realizations**

_Previous Chapter:_

"_What's wrong Edward?" At first he didn't respond. Instead he picked me up, put me on his back, and started running. Again I asked, "Edward, what's wrong?"_

"_I just heard Alice's thoughts. She had a vision. In exactly one hour, there's going to be a pack of wolves at our house. The wolves think out family had something to do with Jacob's death, and they want revenge."_

At first I couldn't find my voice to say anything. It took me a while to regain my thoughts and respond.

"Um, maybe I didn't hear you right but did you say _wolves_?"

"Yeah."

"Wolves _exist_?"

"I'm surprised that you're surprised. After everything that's happened, I wouldn't think anything would surprise you."

"Well, yeah, but come on. _Wolves_? What do they have to do with Jacob, and why would they think your family had something to do with his death?"

"For your first question, Jacob was supposed to become a wolf I think, so of course they're protective of him. Don't ask why he's supposed to become one, something about his ancestors, but that's not important. And for your second question, whenever there's a death of any sort in Forks, they immediately think of us. Being as we're their enemies, it's probably out of habit."

"We're their enemies? What have we done to them?"

"Nothing, but again that's not important."

"But why did they think of your family if the news said George?"

"They probably think that we also killed George or something like that. But I think the main reason why they think it's us is because the police still haven't found you. And they probably, seeing as the whole town knows, know that we were together, and they just connected it. The reason doesn't matter. What matters is that you don't get in the middle of this if this turns into a fight."

"Fight? Why would this turn into a fight?"

"I'm not saying it will, but just in case."

"Um, if they get to your house and I'm there, won't they immediately suspect that you killed George and Jacob since I'm supposedly was supposed to be killed by George?" When I was speaking, he started slowing down as if with every word I said something was pulling him to stop. By the look on his face, he didn't think about the possibility that I said.

"I…I…never...thought about that. _Damn_." He started running after he cursed. "Well, we're still going to have to go to the house to tell the rest of the family, and then we'll think about how we're going to do this. We still got about 50 minutes to think about a plan." We got to the house in less than 5 minutes.

Everyone had worried expressions on their face when we walked in through the door.

"Dad." said Edward." What are we going to do? We have to hide Bella somewhere or the wolves will immediately think we killed Jacob and George. And if they see Bella, they will obviously see that we broke the treaty." I was going to say a question about the so called "treaty" but decided this wasn't really the perfect time.

"I know, I was just thinking about the same thing." After that everyone was quiet. I could feel tension in the air, but then felt really relaxed. Obviously it was Jasper using his "power".

**Edward's POV**

I was glad when Jasper used his powers so everyone could calm down, but unfortunately that's when they all started thinking and I couldn't help but not hear Rosalie's thoughts.

_Bella is just bringing trouble to this family. We shouldn't even be protecting her, she should just leave and let us live in peace-_

**Bella's POV**

I heard Edward growling next to me and saw that he was growling at Rosalie, and they were both glaring at each other.

"Deal with it Rosalie. She's staying, and you have no say in it." said Edward.

"Then I have no say in this little protect Bella fiasco." Whatever Rosalie was thinking about me, Edward obviously didn't like it. I've never seen him thins angry before.

"We're not just protecting Bella, but we're also protecting us."

"Well, if Bella never came into this family, then we wouldn't be going through-"

"Rosalie, I think it would be best if you go to your room now." said Carlisle, but if he said anything else, I didn't hear it because the moment I realized that Rosalie was right and that if it wasn't for me Edward's family wouldn't be going through this, I ran out the door at full speed, thinking maybe if I did leave, I wouldn't bring all this trouble to them. I ran, and didn't stop.

**Hope you liked it. As I was typing, I thought about the part of Bella wanting to leave so Edward's family won't have to go through all this trouble. Still haven't decided if Edward should catch her or not. But next chapter will be Edward's POV first. Well, hope ya'll liked it. Oh yeah, before I forget, I put up another story. It's called Dawn of the Dead. If you hate Jacob and love Edward and Bella together, then please please please check it out. And yes, it is based on the movie "Dawn of the Dead." I think it's good, but sadly don't have reviews. ******** Anywayz, hope you like them both. Try to post another chapter as soon as I can.**

**Cutiepie1993 **


	12. Many Things I Would Change

**What's up pplz!!! I've thought about all the ways this chapter could go. Should Edward catch Bella, should he not, will Bella come back, will she go away… Well I finally figured it out and I loved of what I came up with. Hope you do too. Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 11**

**Many Things I Would Change**

**Edward's POV**

Rosalie crossed the line this time. She had no right to say anything she was currently saying. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose when I heard the door open and close. I thought that maybe Rosalie had left, so I didn't open my eyes.

"Edward, go catch her." Said Alice.

"Why? She had no right to say that, why should I go catch her?"

"I meant go catch Bella!" I automatically opened my eyes, Rosalie was slowly walking up the stairs, with Emmett right behind her.

I felt so stupid at that moment. Rosalie was not the one that left, but Bella. I ran right out into the night, but I knew that I took too long to figure out that Bella left because I couldn't even smell in which direction she went. I started to panic, so I ran in any direction hoping that I would see Bella.

I searched for about 30 minutes straight with no luck. Wherever Bella went she was no where near here. I searched the entire surrounding area. Nothing.

If only I had my eyes open when Bella left. If only I just tried to ignore Rosalie's thoughts. If only I was holding on to her, when I was arguing with Rosalie. So many things I would change, but I could do nothing. I stood in the middle of a clearing, all hope leaving me.

_(Alice's thoughts in Edward's head) Edward, come back now. You got about 10 minutes. If your not here when the wolves get here they will still be suspicious. Come back and look for her later. She might probably come back, maybe she just needs some time alone. If I get a vision you'll be the first to know, but you have to come back now. We don't want this to turn into a fight. Dad also said to come back. Please Edward._

I knew that if I could cry, I would be doing that right now. I knew that Bella was hurt. I knew that I was also hurting right now. I knew that if I didn't get home now my whole family would be in trouble. I knew that if Bella doesn't come back, I would probably die. I knew that until she returned I could not be happy. I knew all of these things but not the one that mattered the most. If Bella was going to come back.

I reluctantly walked back to my house, looking everywhere just incase Bella was also coming back. Again no luck. When I got to the house I looked around one last time and went inside.

Everyone looked at me with sad faces when they saw me.

"Edward, she probably needs to be alone right now." Said Esme coming up to hug me tight, I hugged her back. "She loves you and she knows you love her, she'll be back. It just may take a while." I didn't respond. When she let me go I sat quietly on the couch, looking at my hands and trying not to meet anyone's eyes.

I desperately wanted to keep searching for her even though I knew that what Esme said was probably right, but I didn't want Bella to suffer alone. I sat in my own thoughts for about 5 minutes, and then we all clearly heard the running of the wolves coming this way. The strange thing was that it only sounded like one wolf. I read his thoughts and knew that this one was the leader, Sam I think. He knocked heavily on the door when he got to it. Obviously not on purpose seeing as his thoughts were peaceful.

"His thoughts are peaceful." I said in a monotone voice, my mind still on Bella.

Carlisle was the one who went and answered the door, probably for the best, seeing as he was the one with the most patience.

There stood Sam, he just looked at everyone in the room. Surprisingly, his eyes showed no fear. Carlisle took a step back, and Sam came in.

"Somehow, you all seemed to know I was coming seeing as nobody seems surprised. And you already probably know what I'm here for."

"Yes, we already know, would you like to take a seat?" said Carlisle.

"No thank you. I won't be here long. I don't want any trouble. The rest of the pack wanted to fight, but there is a chance that you weren't in any part of Jacob's _and _Bella's death. I wanted to confirm my guess right. So my question is do you have any connection to their death's?"

"We are equally upset as you are. As you can see from Edward's mood we have no idea what happened to Bella, and we did not kill Jacob." Carlisle was using my mood at the moment so Sam would misinterpret it into grief for the loss of Bella. I thought that maybe this would be a good excuse for me to go up into my room.

I got up and went up the stairs.

"Wait." Said the wolf, obviously talking to me. "Where were you when Jacob was being killed and whatever happened to Bella?" I was glaring at him, seeing as he was the reason that I was not looking for Bella at this moment.

"I was getting ready for my date with Bella, when I got to her house there was blood everywhere and no one there." With that I went to my room and slammed the door. I rolled my hands into fists and hit the wall, leaving a fist dent in it and making some of my CD's fall. I didn't even bother to pick them up.

_(Sam's thoughts in Edward's head) He seems pretty upset, I doubt he had anything to do with this._

Sam's thoughts came clearly into my mind. I just wanted to go and look for her. I tried to ignore the conversation downstairs, but I had to have vampire hearing. The rest of the conversation was just dad telling the wolf where everyone was and how we're really upset about everything. (Sorry I skimmed over this, but I thought that typing the entire conversation would be boring, so I didn't add it.)

"Okay then. I'll just have to believe what you're saying for now since we have no proof. But if I find out that you're lying and that you had something to do with Jacob's death, trust me, you will have a fight in your hands." Said Sam as he was about to leave. I clearly heard that he said just "Jacob" and not Bella. Anger flared in me even though Bella was not dead, but the fact that he was only thinking of Jacob angered me.

The instant he got those words out of his mouth I ran down vampire speed and was blocking the exit.

"What the-?" said Sam in confusion.

"Edward? What's wrong?" That was Alice.

"What is the matter with you?" I said to the wolf, my eyes like daggers. "All you can think about is your precious wolf, do you even care what happened to Bella? Jacob's dead, but she probably still has a chance at being alive. Shouldn't you be caring at this moment at her whereabouts instead of trying to find out who killed that wolf?" I said all this without even taking a breath. But I couldn't say more because Carlisle got me by the arms and pulled me away from the exit.

"Emmett, please take Edward." Said Carlisle. The moment he said Emmett's name, Emmett came down the stairs. Emmett took me by the arms and practically carried me to my room. There he let me go, but stood by the door.

"Come on Edward, you don't want a fight on our hands don't you. I mean I wouldn't mind, but you still need to find Bella right now. You don't have time to fight. And we know Bella isn't dead, so what's the problem?"

"My problem is that he doesn't even seem to care what happened to Bella." When I said this, I punched the wall again, making more CD's fall.

"Stop doing that. The wolf is leaving and you'll be looking for Bella in just a while. Just hold on."

We listened as Carlisle apologized for my behavior and how I'm just really worried about finding Bella and making sure she's alive. We heard the wolf say that it was alright and that he hope's we find Bella, then he left. By his thoughts, he really thought we didn't know where Bella was.

The moment he left, Emmett moved from the door and I was downstairs in less than a second.

"I'm going out to look for Bella."

"Okay, but next time Edward, please try to control yourself. But I really hope there isn't a next time." Said Carlisle.

"Sorry dad."

"Wait Edward, me and Jasper want to help you look too."

"Okay, come on."

Outside we all went in three different directions, hoping that we would find her. I didn't know why, but I really had a bad feeling, as if saying just to give up. I tried not to think about it, but it was still there.

**So, what you think? For the next chapter ima give you all some choices. They are:**

**1) Edward finds Bella**

**2) Edward finds Bella 2 years later**

**3) Since I'm the author, it's my choice.**

**Please review and tell me which one you like. I'm really leaning towards number 2, but it depends on the reviews. So, please review!!! Who's going to be first?**

**Cutiepie1993 **


	13. Never Too Late or It's All Over

**Sup pplz. Well, I've read all the reviews and came up with this. Hope you like it. Enjoy. ******

**P.S. The present comes up in this chapter, lets see if you got it right.**

**Chapter 12**

**Never Too Late or It's All Over?**

**Bella's POV**

I sobbed, but no tears came out. I ran and ran and ran. As I was running, I found myself slowly speeding up little by little. I found out that I could run three times as fast than what I was running when I was going hunting.

So when I stopped running and looked around, I didn't recognize anything. There was a couple of houses, trees, and restaurants, but that was about it. I went into the first restaurant to ask how far I was from Forks.

The restaurant was more like a café, there was not many people. I went up to the guy at the counter. He looked around 18 or 19. When he saw me, I could tell he was taken aback by my appearance.

"Um, c-can I help you?" He stuttered out.

"Do you know how far Forks is from here?" I asked.

"Forks? I, um, never heard of that place."

"Do you think it's close?"

"No, um, if I don't know about it, then it's probably not even close to here." I smiled, happy with his answer.

"Oh, okay, thank you." I sat down and picked up a menu, knowing I wasn't going to order anything, but still.

"Um, you from around here?"

"Nope, but I'm going to try to find a job and some place stay somewhere around here." I didn't even bother to ask him where here was, I really didn't care.

"Oh, if you're looking for a job we have an opening here as a waitress if you're interested, and my parents are also trying to rent a room upstairs. They want to rent it to someone who works here so they won't have to worry about them coming down here and stealing everything and just leaving. So, it's kind of like a 2for1 deal."

"How much is the rent?"

"Don't worry, my parents will just deduct it from your paycheck if you want. Easier that way. They wanted me to ask everyone, but no one has been interested so far." He talked like I already said yes.

"For a job and a room? And no one's been interested?" He just shrugged. I knew he was probably lying and he just asked me because of how I looked, but right now, I didn't have any other choice.

"I'll take it." And right there I promised myself I wouldn't go back to Edward, because if I did, I would only be hurting him, no matter how much it was hurting me.

"By the way, names Max." He said while holding out his hand.

"Natalie." I shook his hand.

Page Break

It's been three weeks since I left. When you think about it, three weeks doesn't seem that long does it? You're wrong. I'm fighting every second about going back. I want to, I really do, but I can't. I would only bring more trouble to his family, and I don't want that.

But I'm getting weaker with each passing day, each minute, each second. I miss Edward so much. I never stop thinking about him. I even called Max Edward one time.

That brought up a whole round of questions, but I kept silent and told him it was just a slip of the tongue. After I accepted Max's offer, he took me to his parents which apparently owned the café. His parents gave him looks like 'when were we ever offering that', but unsurely said okay.

My room is small, but perfect for one person who just keeps things in there. I bought stuff like clothes and other important things with my paycheck. And since I don't sleep, I didn't even bother trying to make the bed more presentable. The room also came with its own little private restroom with shower.

Everything is okay right now except for the hurt that is slowly eating me alive, and Max. He could be Mike's brother. They even look kind of alike. He's always trying to talk to me every chance he gets. He even asked me out the second day I was there. I told him I wasn't really dating at the moment.

But sadly, that didn't stop him from asking me almost everyday. He also asks the same questions about me. Why I always seem so sad. Why I never seem to like talking. Why I never seem to be in my room or in the café for that matter when I'm not working. Even though he got me this job and I'm really thankful, you have to draw the line somewhere.

I never really answer him though. I always shrug or give him a fake small smile and walk off. I mean, it's not like I can tell him that I'm always either out hunting or running at super speed through the forest so I could enjoy the exhilaration from it. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't even step out of my room.

Max is really making me start to regret ever accepting the offer even though it's really helping me out.

On the plus side, Margaret and Tom, his parents, are really nice. Every time they see Max talking to me, I think they see the annoyance on my face and always make him do something else. Even though I think they do that because they don't want me to quit (Since I started working here, a lot of people (mostly guys) come here. They probably know that the only reason there's more customers is because of my looks, but I've ignored all the requests I've gotten from dates to doing it at there place).

But I don't really care for their reason, as long as they try to keep Max away from me. They are the only reason I'm still here, and right now, I was wishing that they were here because I saw Max coming over to where I was behind the counter.

"Hey Natalie." Said Max.

"Hey." I said without even looking up, but continuing to clean the counter. I gave him a fake name because I thought it would help a little with forgetting my old life, but it didn't work. Every time I hear him say it, it just hurts me more because I just remember why I gave him that name and everything just comes back and makes me want to cry and yell and just give up on life itself.

"So tonight "Superbad" starts showing, if you want to go with me."

"No thanks, I'm busy tonight." I said monotone, trying to let the hurt inside me pass, if it was even going to this time.

"Okay then. Oh yeah that reminds me, you weren't here the entire night last night. What do you do that you came back just when you shift starts?" That pushed my anger over the edge.

"Were you by you window the entire night or something (Max and his parents live in a house right in front of the café)?" I was now glaring at him in disgust and annoyance.

"Of course not, I was just calling the café to ask you something, but you never picked up."

"Okay then, so what was so important that you called me the whole night and couldn't wait until you saw me today?"

"Um, well, um it's not really that important."

"No, I really want to know." I told him wanting to see him worm his way out of this one.

"I was calling you to ask you about….the….um…..the……the movie, you know, wanting to know before tonight." I just stared at him and thought to myself that that really sucked. He really needs to learn how to lie better.

"Okay? I can't go, like I said, I'm busy."

"So, um, where _were_ you last night anyway?" I glared at him. No way in hell I was going to say I was hunting.

"First of all, that's not really none of your business. Secondly, what I do after and before my shift doesn't concern you. Thirdly, leave me alone." I was getting really pissed that I think I was leaving hand prints on the counter from where I was gripping it so I wouldn't bash his head right off.

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I can take care of myself."

"No you can't, girls aren't capable of that (I bet all the girls are hating Max right now). I'm worried about you, something might happen to you out there and I won't be there to help you. You should just stay here and-" I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my hands on the table so hard that I even heard it crack a little. Max instantly shut up. The entire café was full, and every one of them looked our way. I didn't care.

"Damn it Max, just shut the hell up. You are not my boyfriend or anything to be saying this. There's only a few people that can say the stuff your saying, but your not one of them. For the past three weeks you have been driving me crazy. I can't put up with this anymore. Tell your parents I QUIT!" With that I jumped over the counter and up the stairs. Max didn't follow, still frozen in place, looking down at my handprints, and the crack that showed up when I hit it.

Upstairs, I got a suitcase I bought just in case something like this happened and packed vampire speed. As I was walking out the front door, Max finally got it together and followed me out.

"Wait, don't quit, please come back. Natalie….Natalie…..Nat-" I was getting extremely annoyed and when I turned around vampire speed, he must have really been startled because he stopped dead in his tracks.

"By the way, the names Bella." I smirked at the shocked look on his face and walked into a nearby forest.

This was the forest that I came out of three weeks ago when I stopped running. I knew the exact direction form which I came from and also how long I ran. I was going to go back to Edward, I couldn't take the pain anymore. It felt good saying and hearing my name for the first time in three weeks. To me, that shows that I belong in Forks, with my old life, and with Edward.

I smiled at the thought and started to run, going faster and faster until I couldn't speed up anymore.

Page Break

I shouldn't be hesitating right now. I could even see the house, but I could not get enough courage to go up to the house and knock on the door.

_What if he's so angry with me that he doesn't love me anymore? _I thought to myself.

I stood there, just staring at the house until I noticed it was getting dark. I knew I wasn't going to get the courage to go and knock, at least not tonight.

I wanted to cry for being so scared. I slowly turned around and walked back into the forest. I decided to go to the meadow, and try to think of Edward. It took me a while to fid it, but I did.

Even though it was now dark, the meadow was still gorgeous. I set my suitcase down and walked to the middle of the field and laid down. Remembering about Edward, and when he brought me here. Excluding the part about why we had to leave so fast.

I looked up at the stars, and I don't know why, but started talking as if Edward was here.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I left like that, but I loved you too much to keep putting your family in trouble like that. I feel so disgusted in myself about leaving. Believe me when I say I never stopped thinking about you, and never stopped loving you. I'm so sorry if I caused you any pain. Heck, you were probably better without me. I knew I was a pain, I bet those three weeks were probably the best days since you met me. But I just want to say I'm sorry, I truly am." With that I broke down into a tearless cry. I was concentrating so much on what I was saying I never noticed that someone else was there.

**Edward's POV**

After the first week of searching, I gave up. I knew I wasn't going to find her. For that entire week I searched non-stop.

Now, it's been three weeks since she left, and still nothing. I've barely seen my family. After that first week, I'm always in my room, laid on my couch, never on the bed, thinking of Bella and listening to music, or looking at the engagement ring **(Present)** I bought her.

I don't even think I've spoken sense she left. Jasper pretty much stays away because of my emotions. Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme stay away because they think I need space. Alice sometimes tries to cheer me up, but it never works. And I stay away from Rosalie because if it wasn't for her, Bella would be in my arms right now.

She sometimes tries to cheer me up, but it usually starts off with 'Bella isn't worth all of this Edward, just forget about her'. I haven't even looked her way for the past three weeks. Know I'm not going to last much longer.

As I'm listening to a song called "It's All Over" by Three Days Grace, Alice just comes into my room.

"Edward, what are you doing today?" I just shrugged.

"You haven't picked up the clothes form the floor? When Bella comes back, she'll probably be mad about that." I never bothered to pick up the clothes, trying to keep everything like it was before she left.

"Alice, give it up."

"How can you say that? And change this song, change it too "Never Too Late". It's on the same CD. Just think, it's never too late for anything."

"Alice, she's not coming back, give it a rest. She realized I wasn't worth it, and she was right. If I was worth it, I would be out there looking for her, not in here." That was the longest thing I've said in the past three weeks.

"Edward, she loves you, she'll be back. So, back to my earlier question, what are you doing today?"

"What have I've been doing for the past two weeks?"

"Come on Edward. Um, how about you, I don't know, go to that meadow you used to go sometimes. You need to get out."

"Alice, leave."

"How about you leave, and I'll clean up your room a bit, you know to make it more clean. You still have the ring right?"

"Yeah." I said indicating towards my pocket.

"Okay good, because if she does come back-"

"If I go to the meadow and let you clean my room will you stop talking about Bella?" I winced when I said her name.

"Gladly."

"Fine then, bye."

"Bye Edward, have fun." I looked at her smile and tried to read her mind, but she was playing "Never Too Late" way too loudly trying to cover up whatever she was thinking. I gave her a weird look and ran out the house.

It was starting to get dark by the time I started running. I was still thinking about Alice's actions when I heard Bella's voice. At first I thought maybe I was imagining it, but when I slowly got close to the meadow, I saw her lying on her back, talking as if I was there. I wanted to run up to her and hug her, but I was frozen where I was listening to what she was saying, and trying to believe she was actually there. _She hasn't heard me so far, probably concentrating on what she's saying._

"-so disgusted in myself about leaving. Believe me when I say I never stopped thinking about you, and never stopped loving you. I'm so sorry if I caused you any pain. Heck, you were probably better without me. I knew I was a pain, I bet those three weeks were probably the best days since you met me. But I just want to say I'm sorry, I truly am." When she finished, she started to dry cry. Seeing her in so much pain made me want to also cry and run up to her and take her in my arms.

I took in everything she said and took a step into the meadow.

**Everyone got the present right. ******** So did ya like it? This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Oh and I decided that instead of 2 years, it would only be three weeks. Less cruel that way. Please don't comment on the mistakes, tomorrow I will post it up again without any errors. I don't have time right now, but I will. Well I hope you liked it. Please review!!!**

**Cutiepie1993**


	14. Completely Dead Inside

**Hey pplz!!! Yay! 90 reviews in total, and I love them all.**

**Alerts: 50**

**Favorites: 27**

**Hits: 8, 562**

**I didn't really expect my story to get this many alerts, favs, or hits. I'm really happy on how it's turning out. But I'm really going to try to get at least 100 reviews, because I don't really know why, just want to.**

**Okay I know it took me a while to update, but this chapter so far has been the hardest, I've been trying to come up with the right reaction between both of them, and I had to change it like 3 times until finally I think I got it right, at least I hope. Hope you like it!!!**

**Chapter 13**

**Completely Dead Inside**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_I took in everything she said and took a step into the meadow._

I stopped a couple of steps away from her, and hesitantly I started to talk.

"You know you're wrong about something." I could tell she was startled because the moment I said the first word, she was up and at the very edge of the meadow in less than a second.

"Edward?" She seemed stunned that I was there.

"These past weeks have been awful, the worst, not the best." She looked at me confused and in disbelief.

"When you were talking, you said that these past three weeks were probably the best, but they were the worst days of my life. Not even changing into a vampire competes with these past weeks." I was fighting everything I had in me so I wouldn't run to her, hug her, and kiss her for three weeks straight.

She just stared at me, not moving, not speaking but when I took a step towards her, she took a step back.

"You know the whole family misses you, they want you to come back."

"Except….?" She questioned in a whisper.

"Rosalie has no say in who I love and want to live with me, just ignore her. Please come back Bella, the whole family misses you and _wants _you to come back, without a doubt." When I finished talking I stared at her for a while, taking in all of her, putting it away in my memory.

Then I took another step forward, but she took two more steps back.

"Edward, I want to come back, I really do, but…but-"

"See, you can't even come up with a reason why you can't come back." I said, barely above a whisper.

"But Edward." She looked at me with pleading eyes, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. Now that I found her, I would make sure I at least had a good reason for her leaving me, or if I didn't get that, then take her back home with me.

I took another step toward her, but this time she didn't even move. Just stood there, looking down at her feet.

I was still walking slowly, just in case she changed her mind and did decide to leave again. When I was right in front of her I grabbed her hands gently, she still didn't look up, just kept staring down.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I pulled her to me and hugged her as hard as I could. Holding her to me like she was my life line, and in a way, she was.

At first she didn't really respond or move, but after what seemed like hours, she hugged me back, just as hard as I was holding her, buried her head in my neck and started to dry cry.

I just held her even tighter.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry, but I just couldn't stand the idea that the only reason your family was going through any trouble at all was because of me."

While she was talking, her lips kept brushing past my neck that sent shivers down my spine.

"Bella….Bella, Bella, Bella. You have no idea how much I missed you." I said while inhaling her wonderful scent, also locking it away in my memory.

"I missed you too, so _much_." She put a lot of emphasis on the last word. We stood holding each other for who knows how long.

When I slowly started to sit down, still holding onto Bella of course, she didn't even complain. Just sat in my lap, her head still buried in my neck, but I wasn't complaining either.

"Bella, please don't leave again. I don't know if I can handle it this time. I barely made it through the last three weeks. It was like I was dead, I don't want to go through that again." I whispered.

"But if I come back….I don't want to bring trouble with me, and Rosalie-"

"Rosalie has nothing to do with this. If the real reason why you don't want to come back is because you don't love me anymore, then I won't stop you and you can go, but if it's just because you think you're going to bring trouble into the family, or anything to do with Rosalie at all, then I'm not going to give up. _Ever. _So Bella, do you still love me?" She picked up her head and looked me straight in the eyes.

**Bella's POV**

Of course I still loved him, but I couldn't put him and his family through all that trouble again, and I wouldn't feel right being in the same house as Rosalie everyday. As much as it was going to kill me, I had to do it.

"Yes Edward I do love you, but as a best friend loves another friend." That was it, I actually felt myself die, even more when I saw the pain in Edward's eyes. I couldn't even look at him, so I looked at the trees behind him. I slowly got up from his lap and sat in front of him, everything inside me screaming to kiss him and tell him that I love him. But if I really loved him, I should leave, saving him from dealing with me.

"Oh, well then that's different." He didn't look at me, just put his head down instead. I could tell he was struggling to get the words out, and I wanted to kill myself all the more.

"I'm sorry Edward." I finally managed to choke out.

"It's fine. It's not like I can _make _you come back with me. It's okay if you don't love me, no big deal." He looked up, met my eye, and gave a small smile. But it was obviously fake, the pain was written all over his face, I just hope that mine didn't show how much pain I was in right now.

**Edward's POV**

I wanted to die at this moment. Bella didn't love me, she said she did when she was talking when I got here, but I misread that. She meant only as a friend. Why should I even live? I knew the smile at this moment on my face was fake, but I couldn't put a real smile on my face, I don't think I was ever going to have another real smile ever again.

I saw the pain in her face, but maybe it was because she knew how much I was hurting. Since she didn't love me _love me_, she would have no other reason for the pain on her face.

I was finding it harder and harder for my words to come out, but since I now knew the truth, I wanted her stay to last at least a while longer, so I could actually close the door between us. Something inside me told me that she did love me, but I shut it up because if the fact was that she didn't love me, it would just kill me more, if that's possible.

I decided though that I would truly find out if she only loved me as a friend, only a couple of days. If nothing happened, then I would let her leave without any arguments.

"So, I'm guessing you're going to leave?"

"Um, yeah. Going to see if I can find a job, and a place to stay. Where I was before I came here was horrible, I don't think I could have stayed there much longer." I didn't really ask her about where she was, hating to hear if she went out with any guys.

"Why'd you come back anyways?" I was stalling, trying to find the right moment to ask her to stay at least a little while longer.

"Just wanted to see you, and to say I'm sorry about leaving like that, and maybe say goodbye to the family."

"If you want we would go back to the house so you could say goodbye to the whole family."

"I don't know. It would hurt me too much just to see them, say goodbye, and just leave." Here was my opportunity.

"Well, you could stay a couple of days. You know, so when you leave at least you'll have the couple of days you were with us forever in your memory. At least you'd be able to know that you said goodbye, and not feel guilty about just leaving." She looked uncertain.

"Are you sure? Do they even want me to step into the house?"

"Nonsense, they want you to come back. The least you can do is stay a couple of days so the goodbye can really sink in."

"But what about Rosalie?"

"What about her. You'll only be there a couple of days. She'll more or likely be in her room the entire time."

"What about school?"

"We haven't gone for the past three weeks. Since we were moving anyway, we thought, what's the point?"

"So you're still moving?"

"Yeah, didn't Alice tell you that we were already planning to move? Suspicions are getting high, so we're still moving." She just nodded her head looking down. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I couldn't.

I was completely dead inside, but was trying not to show it. That was really going to be hard if she did stay, but I didn't care. I just wanted her there close for at least a couple more days. Not really ready to say goodbye.

"Um, okay. But only for a few days, I don't want to be a bother."

"Don't be silly. Come one." I grabbed her suitcase.

"Race you." I tried to act playful, but I knew I wouldn't be able to act like this for long. I was just going to have to deal with it. At least until she left….

**Well, do you like it? I know I'm mean doing that to Edward, but I was running out of ideas for continuing chapters. I had to do it. Please don't be mad. But if you look at the summary, it says "Bella and Edward no matter what." That should give you a clue about the outcome of this. Please review!! No Flames please!! They hurt me. ******

**Cutiepie1993**


	15. To give in or not to give in

**Heylo pplz!!!! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday because I sure didn't. I spent the entire two weeks with the family. How much suckier can it get? Well anywayz, I really like this chapter, to ignore my family, I kept writing down all the ideas that came to me. **

**This chapter took some time because I was really trying to come up with the right reactions, blah blah blah. So hope you like it!!!!!**

**Chapter 14**

**To Give Up or Not To Give Up, That is the Question (lol)**

Even though Edward was trying to be playful and race me back to his house, I didn't even try to act the same.

I smiled a little and ran at a pace that matched his. He seemed to have noticed this and didn't try to speed up. It only took a couple of minutes to reach his house.

I just stood there, looking at it since Edward was just looking at me, probably waiting for me to say something or take the first step toward the house, but I was having second thoughts about seeing the entire family again.

"Edward, you know, I've changed my mind. Seeing everyone and staying a couple of days will probably just hurt me more. Maybe I should just leave."

"Wait, everyone's already waiting for you to go in. Super hearing, remember?" For some reason that made me laugh a little, like I would forget something like that.

"Then they'll hear me when I say I love them all, and that I'll miss them very much, but that I have to leave, and goodbye." I said all this while looking at Edward but knowing that everyone inside would know I was talking to them.

"Okay, then at least let me be with you for this one night only, not as a date, but as a… farewell gesture(this was the best I could come up with, it was either this or goodbye night, so yeah, I think this one is better, at least I think). Our last night together, please." When he look at me with those eyes, I just couldn't say no, especially when he was dazzling me like he was right now, I hoped he didn't notice, so I looked down.

"Ummm, okay, but just this night." I mumbled out.

He smiled so big that I just wanted to kiss him and tell him that I loved him so much, but I kept my ground.

"Thank-you, let me just put your bag inside." Before I could protest that I didn't want to return and that I wanted to leave right when the "farewell gesture" ended, he was already gone.

**Edward's POV**

When I was inside the house, my whole family was there, even Rosalie.

"Be back later." I said quickly, set the bag down, and rushed back. I was so happy that Bella was letting me spend this night alone with her because 1) when she said she didn't love, she wasn't looking in my eyes so I really don't believe what she said 100, and 2) I just dazzled her, so there was still a chance, and if there was, I was not going to give up.

**Bella's POV**

Even though I knew spending this last night with Edward will really hurt me after, I didn't care_. If I was going to rip myself up further, I might as well get as much in trade as possible_ (line directly from New Moon), even if that meant just being next to him and just talking.

I sighed and put my head in my hands thinking of how stupid I was right now.

"Are you ready?" My head snapped up to find Edward right in front of me. I was surprised I didn't hear him approach me.

"Yeah." I managed to mumble out because he was dazzling me again.

"Are you okay?" He asked referring to why I had my head in my hands and didn't notice him approach.

"Yeah, just thinking." He raised one perfect eyebrow but didn't say more on the subject.

We got into his car and sped off. We were quiet for a long time, an awkward quiet filled with tension. I was waiting for him to say something but it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

I didn't really know where we were going or how long it would take, and the silence was becoming unbearable so I tried to make small talk.

"So…anything new happen?"

"Not really, everything's the same." He said lightly.

"Oh…um…I never asked, what happened with the wolves?"

"Nothing really, Carlisle talked to them, well mainly the leader of the pack, and he convinced him that we had nothing to do with it, the dog left after that." For some reason I felt like he was editing something out, but ignored it. Why wouldn't he tell me if something else happened?

"Really? That seemed easy. I thought it would be harder."

"Well, if you were there, then yeah, it would have been way harder."

"So it was better that I left." He didn't say anything to that, but I didn't fail to notice his jaw clench and his grip on the steering wheel tighten. Again we fell into awkward silence.

**Edward's POV**

"So, where have you been?" I said a little hesitantly, dreading the idea of her going out with someone else.

"I really don't know the city exactly, never bothered to ask, but I found a job at a café and also rented a room."

"Really? They didn't ask you to show anything? You know, like a resume?" I asked.

"Nope, I mainly got the job because the one that offered was a guy, around 18. So yeah, you know the rest." When she said that, if it was possible, my grip on the steering wheel tightened that I thought I might break it off.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh, ummm, and where did you rent the room?" Edward asked stiffly, jaw clenched and eyes pitch black.

"Right in the café where I worked, on the second floor." I said lightly, for some reason enjoying his jealousy.

"Oh, and did the guy and his family live in the café too?" He said trying to ask it casually but seeing the jealousy clear on his face.

"No, he and his family lived right in front of the café."

"Oh." I felt kind of bad, so I decided to tell him how I really felt about Max.

"Yeah, but Max, that's the guy's name by the way, was so…annoying. Actually, annoying is putting it lightly, there really isn't a word to describe how much I…hated him." I shuddered a little showing Edward how much I really did hate Max.

After I said this, his grip visibly loosened, his jaw relaxed, and his eyes lightened up a bit.

"Really?" He said looking at me with a smile that I had to return it (the smile).

"Yeah, he was actually like Mike's brother." He laughed at that one.

"That bad huh?"

"Hell yeah, and whenever I'd go hunting, the next morning he'd be asking me where I was in the night. I think he looked out the window of his room every time I left and actually waited until I returned. So creepy. " By the time I was finished, Edward was laughing uncontrollably, and I joined him. After a couple of minutes the laughter died down.

"He never asked about your eyes?" My eyes were still red, I was waiting for them to change to Edward's and his family's color, but so far not much luck.

"Once, I just told him I wore contacts. He never asked about it again."

"Nobody else?"

"Nope, his parents never asked, nor did any of the customers. To be honest, when I first got there, I completely forgot about my eyes, but no trouble really happened over them."

"That's good." For the rest of the car ride he just asked me questions about Max, and I asked him questions about how his family was.

When he did stop, I looked at the car clock and noticed we were driving for 2 hours straight, and seeing as how fast he drives, we must be pretty far away.

"Where are we?" I asked when he opened the door on my side and instantly covered my eyes from behind me. I tried to wriggle out from his hold, but even as a vampire he was still stronger than me.

"Edward, can I please look." I pleaded with him.

"Nope." He said intimidating the way I said no earlier. I felt him start walking so I did too without anymore protests. After 3 minutes he stopped and pulled his hands away from my face.

What I saw was gorgeous. We were on a beach the sand was clean and the only thing I saw in it was shells. When I looked out into the ocean and the moonlight shone off of it, the wind was also out tonight. Everything was so perfect that I couldn't believe it was real.

"Wow." Was all I could muster up.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Of course." I said while sitting in the sand and taking off my shoes so only my feet got wet in the water.

Edward sat down next to me and did the same. We were quiet, just looking at the moon and thousands of stars.

"Bella…can I ask you a question?" He said locking my eyes with his.

"Of course, what is it?" I said unable to look away.

"Did you ever love me? Or did you just find out that you never did love me, that it was just friendship love?" He said sadly in a whisper, never breaking my gaze.

"Edward, please, I don't want to talk about this." I said still looking into his eyes.

"But I do. I really want to know." I sighed, but never broke eye contact.

"I didn't feel friendship love, it was real love. " After that I looked back out to the ocean, knowing what he was about to ask.

"So what changed?" He asked still looking at me.

"I don't know." I replied sadly even though I knew that nothing did change, my love for him was stronger than ever.

"Bella, I don't know why, but I don't believe you." I stiffened at this, knowing that he was seeing past my lie. "I don't know if it really is that I think you're lying, or if I just want you to be lying."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said in a monotone voice. I was still looking at the ocean and he was still looking at me.

"When you told me in the meadow that you didn't…that you didn't love me…you didn't look me in the eyes, I think that's why I don't believe you. Bella, do me a favor, actually look me in the eyes and say it. Please, before you leave, I just need the wondering to stop. Look me in the eyes and say it, please." I closed my eyes shut, knowing I was not going to get out of this one.

"I don't want to do that Edward." I whispered.

"Why not?" I could feel his gaze on my face but refused to open my eyes.

"I just don't think I can do that." I said trying my best to get out of this but my hope was disappearing fast.

"Why not?" He asked again.

"I just can't."

"That's not really an answer." I looked down, without saying anything else, my eyes still closed.

I felt his finger under my chin lifting my head up gently. When I opened my eyes he was only a few inches away from my face.

"Bella, do you love me?" He asked. His eyes were burning into mine with so much intensity that I couldn't look away.

"Edward, please don't." I whispered/pleaded.

"Bella, do you love me?" He whispered again, his breath making me lose my thoughts for a second. When I didn't respond this time, he just repeated it again in the same whisper voice.

"Edward, why are you doing this to me?" I said again whispering.

"Doing what?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"You know what."

"I just want to know, please Bella. Tell me, do you love me?"

"Edward." I pleaded. I don't know exactly for what, but still said his name in a pleading voice.

"Do you?" Again I stayed quiet. He gently put both of his hands on my face, looking directly into my eyes while his thumb gently stroked my cheek.

"Do you?" He asked again. And then guess what, I gave up. I knew just holding it in would seriously hurt me later on, and Edward. I just sighed and thought that maybe if I did go back with Edward nothing bad would happen, and even if something did, I knew that Edward would be with me no matter what. So I just…gave up.

It took me a few tries, but after 3 tries, it just came out.

"Damn it Edward. Yes, ok? I do love you, never stopped. Damn it, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I love you. Happy?" Before I was even finished, he was already smiling ear to ear.

"So why'd you lie before?" He said while still smiling.

"Why do you think?" I said with a little smile knowing he would be thinking about the trouble magnet thing and Rosalie, which is exactly what I meant.

"You honestly, truly, really really love me?" He asked already knowing the answer. I smiled and put my hand on his cheek like both his hands were still on mine.

"I never stopped. Yes Edward, I do love you. Honestly, truly, really really really do." I said in a whisper looking directly into his eyes so he would believe me.

And with that he kissed me, hard. But I wasn't complaining, I just kissed him back just as hard, mustering up all the desire and passion that I couldn't give him in the past couple of weeks.

When I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip I eagerly granted him permission to enter. Because I was so into the kiss, I barely noticed that he was pushing me back into the sand so that both of his legs were on either side on my thighs and his arms were on either side of my head. My hands were already tangled up in his hair.

When he took his hand and lightly traveled it up and down my side and across my stomach, I shivered slightly. He just kept repeating it over and over again.

My hands untangled themselves from his hair and just like him traveled lightly down his sides and stopped at his hips. He also shivered slightly.

From the position that he was in, I noticed that something was falling out of his pocket, and I caught it before it fell.

I moved my head slightly so I could see it. Edward didn't seem to notice, so he went directly to my neck, kissing and sucking everywhere (in the neck area). I was out of breath so it took me a while to control it, when I did I was going to ask what it was but when I opened my mouth a moan came out of me instead. I felt Edward grin against my neck.

"Edward." I said trying to regain again unnecessary breath.

"Hmmm?" I heard him say.

Before I could go on another moan, louder this time came out of me. I really had to keep control of that.

"What…what…is…this?" I finally said when my emotions were somewhat under control.

When he turned to see what was in my hand I opened it and saw a gorgeous ring, to be more specific, a wedding ring.

Dun dun dun!!!!

**Well, there you go, hoped you liked it. Can anyone guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? Yeah well, we'll see when I post up the next chapter.**

**So did ya like it? I really liked how this chapter turned out, especially the cliffy I left it on. Hehe. Okay well, please please please review, and no flames please!!! And sorry if there's any mistakes. I went over it twice, so please don't comment on the grammer:P**

**Cutiepie1993**


	16. Is It For Me?

**What's up pplz!!! Thanks to all the reviews, I love them all!!! There's nothing else I really have to say so I'm going to go straight into this chapter. Hope you like it!!! (I'm using exclamation marks a lot aren't i?)**

**Be SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM BOLD PART UNDER ALERT!!! ALERT!!! ALERT!!!, IT IS IMPORTANT!!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the other books don't belong to me sadly, they all belong to the genius that I call, Stephinie(sp?) Meyer. **

**Chapter 15**

**Is It For Me?**

**Bella's POV**

When he saw what was in my hand, I heard him swear under his breath, and he automatically took it from my hand and got off of me.

"Edward was that, umm, was that a wedding ring?" I said cautiously, standing up to face him.

"Bella, it's not what it looks like." He mumbled out.

"So it's not a wedding ring?"

"Well yeah, it is, but-"

"Is it for me?" I asked him, still completely stunned at what I just saw.

"Well, you weren't supposed to-"

"Were you going to propose to me?"

"I can explain." He said while putting it back into his pocket.

"How long have you had it?" I asked, still stunned. "It was meant for me right?" I asked before he even had the chance of answering my previous one.

The thought never occurred to me that while I was gone, he could've met someone else, and that the ring was probably meant for her.

"Of course it's meant for you, who else would it be for?" I let out a breath of air after he said that, at least knowing that he didn't love anyone else but me, family love isn't what I meant.

He looked at me, and when he saw me let out the breath, he started to smile, seeing my relief.

"So, um, how long have you had it?" I asked again, dreading the answer I thought he was going to say.

"Remember when I got the bed?" I nodded. "I said I bought something else too. That's how long I had it."

"You were going to propose to me, but I left." I said in a whisper, looking down guiltily.

"That's the past now Bella, don't think about that now." He said while coming up to me and hugging me tightly. I hugged him back.

"And seeing as that everything's is now in the past…" I heard him mumble right before he got down on one knee. My breathing completely stopped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know we've had some…difficulties in the past, but we've gotten past them, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Bella, will you marry me?" I was speechless.

Yes, I loved him, but marriage was a big step. Don't get me wrong, I got nothing against it (in my story she doesn't have anything against it because her parents died, they didn't get a divorce, so she has no reason to be against it), but marriage?

I quickly went through all the positives and negatives in my head. So far, I only had positives.

"Bella, please say something." I looked down at Edward's rigid posture, waiting for me to answer.

I knew I loved him and wouldn't leave him ever again. And with marriage comes many positives (didn't mean for this line to sound a little like the Spiderman one, "with power comes great responsibility", or at least I think that's the line, I just know it ends with "comes great responsibility. Lol), the most important, knowing that he was mine only, and I only belonged to him.

Also, I would love to have that kind of bond with Edward, so I quickly made a decision.

It took me a few tries, but I finally got the courage and said that one word.

**I know I'm so mean, but you all already know what's she's going to say, or do you? I probably might end up making her say no and that they should wait longer or just make her say yes. Stay tuned for another chapter of "THE ANGEL THAT TOOK ME OUT OF MY DARKNESS!!!"**

**Lol, I'm goofy right now. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I really haven't decided if she should say yes or no. I know I told you all that I already finished it, and I did, but when I reread it, I didn't really like it, so I decided to do it differently. **

**Sorry if there's any mistakes, read over it twice, but sorry if I missed anything. **

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**

**This is a one time thing I'm doing. If you want a hint about what's going to happen in the next chapter or the one after that. Please please please review.**

**I would put it on this chapter, but I know a lot of people hate hints or sneak previews of later chapters. I know I do. But if you're a lover of hints, then in your review just say you want the preview.**

**But remember, I'm just going to tell you a hint, not an actual part of the upcoming chapters because I haven't written it yet, but I think I know what I'm going to do. When I'm positive, then I will start sending out the hints to the people that want them.**

**So again, please please please, review, and please no flames, they hurt me. :P**

**//Leslie//**


	17. The Answer

Chapter 16:

**Soooooo, who wants to kill me? I bet all of ya do. I'm sorry but I really just forgot about this with everything going in. But I'm going to try to update the last couple of chapters as quickly as I can!! Yeah well I hope you like this even though it's a little short, still. Thank you for all of those who are still with me!!**

**Oh, and I changed my pen name thing again. Do you like it? I think im not going to change it again, at least I hope!!**

**Chapter 16:**

**The Answer**

_Previous Chapter:_

_It took me a few tries, but I finally got the courage and said that one word._

"Yes." I finally said.

Everything was quiet. All I could hear was the lapping of the waves against the shore.

The next thing I felt was the ring being put on my finger and Edward picking me up by the waist. If I was still human, the way he was going in circles would have made me heave by now.

"Edward! Edward! Put me down! Please!" I begged in between my laughter.

"Anything you say future Mrs. Cullen." He said. I liked how that sounded, Mrs. Cullen. I liked a lot actually.

Edward put me down but didn't let me go. He held me close, his arms around my waist and kissed me.

This kiss was different than all the others we've had, filled with more love and passion (if possible) than ever before.

And it was perfect, more than I deserved.

"Edward." I mumbled in between our kisses.

"Hmm?"

"Please stop for a moment."

He stopped and looked at me quizzingly (Sp?).

"What? Did you change your mind? Did I do something wrong?" He said with so much pain that I felt like I would cry (even though I can't).

"No, no, it's not that. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Anything, love, just ask."

"How can you forgive me so quickly? I mean aren't you mad at me?" I said looking down fearing his answer.

I felt his hand under my chin and looked up to meet his eyes. He gave me a small peck on the lips.

"I was never mad at you. You were hurt and you left just to protect us, me. How could I be mad? I love you, always have, always will. Never forget that."

"I truly am sorry for leaving you Edward. I thought I as going what was best for all of us."

"Shhh, it's okay, don't apologize. Let's just think about the future okay?" I nodded and kissed him again. I swear, I was the luckiest girl in the world. After about 15-20 minutes of non-stop kissing (:)), Edward just held me in his arms. I hugged him back tightly enjoying how perfectly we fit together.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go tell the family the great news?" I stiffened at that, he just looked at me confused.

"What if they're mad at me?"

"Bella, don't be silly. They also know why you left. No one's mad at you. They all actually want you to come back. They know you just wanted to protect them too." Edward said while burying his head in my neck and placing butterfly kisses there.

"Are you sure?" I said kind of light-headed.

"I'm positive."

"Okay, but don't leave my side when we get there. At least until I know for sure that they don't want to kill me." He just chuckled at me comment.

"Okay, that's a deal." He said still chuckling a little.

Just looking at the house made my stomach churn.

"It's okay, they already know we're going in." Edward whispered in my ear while rubbing soothing circles on the small of my back.

"Umm, then do they know about the…news?"

"No, Alice still hasn't told them. So, are you ready?" I nodded but didn't move.

"Do you need a push?" He said with a teasing smile.

"Um, yeah, I think so," His so called "push" ended up with him picking me up and carrying me right to the front door.

"Gee, thanks Edward." I muttered sarcastically.

"Your welcome." He said painfully cheery.

I took in a deep breath and opened the door.

**Okay!! So what did you think? Sorry if there's any mistakes but I'm typing this in class and the teacher is kind of being mean so yeah.**

**There's a new poll on my profile, please check it out. It's about this story. I'm giving ya'll a choice. Should Bella and Edward wait until after or before their wedding to go all the way? It's your choice.**

**But just to let ya'll know, if it's before it'll probably be in the next chapter. If it's after, it'll probably be another 2 or 3 more chapters. So yeah please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can!!**

**XxevilemoangelxX**


End file.
